Der Fluch des Hogwarts Trios
by ebony-zoot
Summary: Es ist wieder ein neues Kapitel da. Kapitel 19 Diese FF ist ein Crossover von Harry Potter und Fluch der Karibik. Und leicht OOC
1. Prolog

Copyright: Die hier verwendeten Figuren gehören dem Film: Fluch der Karibik und J.K. Rowling Wir verdienen damit auch KEIN Geld schnief Klar soweit?  
  
Dies gibt eine Story in der Fluch der Karibik und Harry Potter aufeinander treffen. Das Ende von Fluch der Karibik wurde hier etwas geändert, aber das werdet ihr schon selbst sehen.  
Im übrigen kommt auch Slash vor, also wem das nicht gefällt, der hat hier nichts zu suchen, ansonsten wünsche ich denen, die es lesen möchten viel Spaß.  
gg

* * *

Prolog

Captain Jack Sparrow, wieder Besitzer der Black Pearl, stand an der Reling und starrte aufs Meer hinaus, der salzige Wind trieb ihm die Tränen in die Augen. Es war schwer zu sagen wie lange er schon dort stand und einfach nur nachdachte.

Ohne ein wirkliches Ziel ließ er sein Schiff auf dem Meer treiben, seine Crew hatte am eigenem Leibe erfahren das er lieber in Ruhe gelassen werden wollte.

Er musste nachdenken, er hatte alles was er wollte und doch war es nicht sein Sieg gewesen. Der Fluch war gebrochen und er hatte die Black Pearl wieder. Was wollte er also mehr?

Mehr hatte er nicht gewollt, von Anfang an ging es ihm nur darum, aber als Sieger konnte er sich nicht bezeichnen. Er hatte nicht gesiegt.

Barbossa lebte noch immer, er hatte sich damit abgefunden die Black Pearl vorerst verloren zu haben, aber dafür hatte er die Interceptor gekapert, als die Soldaten von Port Royal zur Rettung von Will Turner und Elisabeth Swann geeilt kamen. Keiner hatte bei dieser Schlacht überlebt, weder Will und Elisabeth noch einer von den Soldaten.

Nur er, Jack Sparrow hatte es überlebt ebenso wie sein erster meuternder Mann Barbossa. Der Kodex hatte es verhindert Will Turner zu retten, wer nicht schnell genug war, wurde zurückgelassen.

Jack erinnerte sich das Will durch die Opferung von Barbossa schwer verletzt war, er konnte sich kaum aufrecht halten und eine Rettung hätte auch Jacks Leben gekostet. Wäre Jack zurückgekehrt um ihn mit zu nehmen, hätte Barbossa die Chance genutzt ihn ebenfalls zu töten und die Black Pearl zu übernehmen. Will hatte ihm gesagt er solle sich an den Kodex halten. Er wusste schon vorher das er sterben würde, gerade deshalb stellte er sich noch einmal mit all seiner letzten Kraft Barbossa entgegen, konnte ihm mit seinem Schwert jedoch nichts weiter als eine tiefe Schnittwunde über dem Auge zufügen. Barbossa tobte vor Wut und ließ ihn von seinen Männern entgültig erschießen. Er war für sie nicht mehr von Nutzen gewesen, der Fluch war aufgehoben und Will war somit wertlos.

Will war in einem Kampf gestorben mit der Genugtuung, Barbossa eine für immer zu sehende Narbe zugefügt zu haben. Jack lächelte.

Dieser Junge wäre fast ein besserer Pirat gewesen als er, aber das war nun nicht mehr relevant.

Barbossa war es, er hatte Will töten lassen und er hatte auch Elisabeth Swann und die ganzen anderen Soldaten auf dem Gewissen.

Jack hatte die Black Pearl, das war der einzigste Trost, aber Barbossa würde auf die passende Gelegenheit warten sie sich zurückzuholen.

Der Fluch war aufgehoben und nun ging es um Leben und Tod.

Jack war bereit um sein Leben zu kämpfen, er war bereit zu sterben um sein Schiff zu verteidigen und um Barbossa das zu geben was er verdient hatte, den Tod.

Seit Tagen trieb die Black Pearl schon so über das Meer, keiner wagte es Jacks Anordnungen zu widersprechen und Jack selbst war sich noch unschlüssig darüber was er als nächstes Tun würde.

Er wollte Barbossa vernichten aber der würde noch für etwas länger seinen Sieg feiern und erst später auf die Idee kommen sich sein Schiff zurückzuholen. So lange würde Jack nicht einfach nur hier rum sitzen können.

„Jack!" riss ihn jemand aus seinen Gedanken. Jack sah hoch und blickte in das Gesicht seines Vertrauten. „Jack, wie lange willst du denn noch Trübsal blasen? Willst du etwa warten, bis Barbossa uns angreift und uns absaufen lässt?!"

Lächelnd schüttelte Jack den Kopf. Sein Vertrauter musterte ihn unauffällig, Jack war nicht mehr derselbe. Er wirkte nicht mehr so selbstsicher sondern eher unsicher. Er sah sehr leer und schäbig aus ohne seinen Hut, den er bei der letzten Schlacht gegen Barbossa hatte einbüßen müssen, an dem Tag als der Fluch gebrochen wurde. Viel hatte er sich äußerlich nicht verändert, aber innerlich. Schon vorher hatte sein Vertrauter Mühe gehabt, Jacks Einstellungen und Anweisungen zu verstehen, aber nun verstand er ihn überhaupt nicht mehr. Mit niemanden redete Jack mehr als nötig, die meiste Zeit war er in Gedanken und bekam nicht mit was um ihn herum geschah.

„Du hast recht, wir segeln weiter und werden uns für eine Schlacht gegen Barbossa rüsten!"

Jacks Blick war entschlossen, er würde sich von niemanden mehr umstimmen lassen und an dem Gesichtsausdruck seines Vertrauten sah er das er das nicht guthieß.

„Wieso willst du das tun? Du hast die Black Pearl wieder, du hast eine verdammt gute Mannschaft. Wir haben Will und Elisabeth verloren, das ist traurig, aber willst du jetzt deswegen alles aufs Spiel setzen?"

Wieder lächelte Jack und drehte sich um, um weiter aufs Meer zu starren.

„Barbossa hat meinen Hut!" sagte er leise. Ja, er würde sich seinen Hut zurückholen, er würde sich an ihm für den Tod von Will Turner und Elisabeth Swann rächen und er würde sich den Sieg zurück holen.

Wieder versank Jack in seinen Gedanken während das Schiff nun endlich lossteuerte und sie in eine geeignete Stadt bringen würde um sich für die große Schlacht zu rüsten.

Niemand legte sich mit Captain Jack Sparrow an und niemand entkam ungeschoren mit seinem Hut!

* * *

Ich schreibe diese Geschichte in einem anderen Board mit jemandem zusammen, also das heißt es könnte im nächsten Kapitel ein anderer Schreibstil auftauchen als hier. Ich hoffe ihr lasst euch dadurch nicht störeng  



	2. Der Zaubertrank

Kapitel 1 – Der Zaubertrank  
  
Harry, Hermine und Ron saßen im Griffindorturm und spielten eine Runde Zauberschach, als plötzlich die Tür zum Turm aufgestoßen wurde und eine wütende Ginny hinein stürmte, sie schmiss den 3 Freunden das Schachbrett um und rannte geradewegs in Neville rein der mit einem lauten Aufschrei unsanft auf dem Boden landete. Ginny ließ sich davon nicht beirren und lief weiter in den Schlafsaal der Mädchen wobei sie die Tür hinter sich zu schmiß.

Harry, Ron und Hermine sahen sich verwirrt an und Ron half Neville wieder auf die Beine. „was war denn mit der los?" fragte Neville entgeistert. „ Keine Ahnung, am besten geh ich mal nach ihr schauen", meinte Hermine und war schon verschwunden.

Im Mädchenschlafsaal angekommen, sah sie Ginny auf ihrem Bett sitzen, die eine Runde Snape Explodieren spielte. Diese murmelte irgendwas vor sich hin wo Hermine nur die Wörter „ Snape", „ Hassen" und „Büßen" verstand. Seufzend setzte sich neben Ginny stupste die jüngere leicht an und fragte sie: „ Was ist los Ginny? Der Unterricht in Zaubertränke war wohl nicht so gut gelaufen, oder?"

Ginny sah sie mit einem wütenden Gesichtsausdruck an und schrie dann schon fast: „ Nicht so gut gelaufen? Dieser Arsch von Snape, will das ich heute Abend Nachhilfe bekomme. Und ausgerechnet dieser Malfoy soll mir auch noch den Nachhilfe unterricht geben. Hermine sah sie traurig an und nahm sie in den Arm um sie zu trösten.   
Beim Abendessen wahr eine fröhliche Stimmung da. Nur 2 saßen da und sahen so aus, als ob dies der Weltuntergang wäre, Ginny und Malfoy. Beide sahen die ganze Zeit wütend zu Snape, der diese Blicke aber nicht bemerkte. Ginny bekam von dem köstlichen Essen kaum einen bissen runter, und auch Malfoy ging es nicht anders.

Nach dem sie mit dem Essen fertig waren verließen sie die große Halle und beide machten sich im Abstand von 5 Meter auf dem Weg zum Kerker wo Snape schon auf sie wartete.

„Nun Mrs. Weasley fangen sie schon mal an mit dem Vielsaftstrank. Mr. Malfoy würden sie bitte zu mir kommen." Sagte Snape in seinem gewohnt eisigen Ton. Malfoy ging zu ihm hin nicht ohne dabei Ginny an zu schubsen. Als er bei Snape war fing dieser auch schon direkt an: „Es tut mir leid das ich Ihnen das hier antun muss, aber Sie sind nun mal mein bester Schüler, und wer könnte das besser als Sie? Beaufsichtigen sie Mrs. Weasley ich kontrolliere in der Zwischenzeit die Arbeiten von heute nach." Mit diesen Worten setzte er sich an das Pult und begann die Arbeiten zu korrigieren, wobei Ginny auffiel das er bei manchen direkt eine Note hinschrieb ohne sich die Arbeiten vorher anzuschauen. Sie und Malfoy arbeiteten in der Zwischenzeit an dem Vielsaftstrank, Ginny wollte Gerade eine Allraunenwurzel reinschmeißen, als Snape aufsprang und ein Panisches Nein schrie, aber es war schon zu spät, in dem Moment wo sie sich erschrocken zu Snape umdrehte ließ sie auch schon die Wurzel fallen. Es gab einen lauten Knall und Ginny wurde gegen Malfoy geschmissen, der mit ihr unsanft auf dem Boden landete, auch Snape wurde durch das Klassenzimmer geschleudert, er landet gegen der Tafel, und verlor durch den harten Aufschlag das Bewusstsein.  
Als er etwas später wieder zu sich kam war das erste was er sah eine verängstigte Ginny die sich an Malfoy klammerte der sie beschützend im Arm hielt. Im ersten moment dachte Snape es wäre seinetwegen, aber dann realisierte er, das sie nicht mehr in Hogwarts waren sondern sich wohl auf einem wankendem Schiff befanden.

Unsanft wird Snape von jemandem hochgezogen und zu Ginny und Malfoy geschleudert. Erst dann entdeckt er das sie umzingelt wurden, so wie es den Anschein hatte von Piraten. Einer der Piraten, möglicherweise der Anführer, kam auf sie zu. Er war noch größer als Snape, hatte lange schwarze Haare die ihm bis über die Schulter gingen und die von einem roten Kopftuch gehalten wurde. Dieser Pirat kam näher auf sie zu, bis er direkt vor Snape stand und dieser seinen Mundgeruch riechen konnte und daraufhin das Gesicht verzog. Der Pirat hielt ihm sein Schwert an den Hals und fragte: „ Wer zum Teufel seid ihr? Und wie kommt ihr auf mein Schiff?"

* * *

Ich denke man merkt den Unterschied. Der Prolog wurde anders geschrieben und dieses Kapitel ist von Romy. Ich finds trotzdem gut g  



	3. Willkommen auf der Black Pearl!

Vielen Dank für eure Reviews.  
Ich schätze mal es geht etwas mehr um J/S als um D/G, so dieses Kapitel ist wieder von mir geschrieben.

* * *

Kapitel 2 – Willkommen auf der Black Pearl!

„Wir kommen von Hogwarts, der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei!" rief Malfoy und erntete dafür einen bösen Blick von seinem Lehrer und einen leichten Tritt von Ginny.

„Jetzt ist doch eh alles egal!" zischte dieser.

Der Pirat mit dem Schwert zog ungläubig eine Augenbraue hoch und zielte nun mit dem Schwert auf die Kehle von Malfoy.

„Hexerei und Zauberei? Du willst mich wohl veralbern. Macht mir nichts vor, Barbossa hat euch geschickt!" Ginny gab einen erstickten Schrei von sich und klammerte sich noch fester an Malfoy, der ängstlich schluckte.

Einzig und allein Severus Snape blieb ruhig und grübelte anscheinend vor sich hin. Dies war nicht mehr die Zeit in der sie sich vor ein paar Minuten noch befunden hatten und dies war auch nicht mehr der Ort und das gleiche Klima.

Hier war es warm und außerdem noch hell, in Hogwarts war es eben noch dunkel gewesen und es war herbstanfang gewesen. Mrs. Weasley hatte es anscheinend fertig gebracht, einen Trank zuzubereiten, den es noch gar nicht gab.

„Professor, sagen Sie doch mal was!" schrie Ginny als sie sah, das es ihren Professor völlig kalt ließ, das Malfoy bedroht wurde.

Snape sah auf und es schien als hätte er erst jetzt den ernst der Lage erkannt. Vorsichtig ging er einen Schritt auf den Pirat zu und wich sofort wieder zurück als nun die Klinge wieder auf ihn zeigte.

„Hören Sie" meinte er leise „Können wir das nicht woanders und vor allem ohne dieses Ding regeln?" fragte er und zeigte auf die Klinge des Schwertes.

Der Pirat ließ sich von seinen Worten nicht beeindrucken und hielt das Schwert noch immer auf ihn gerichtet. „Wie heißt du!"

„Severus Snape, Professor für Zaubertränke. Und mit wem haben wir das Vergnügen?"

Wieder ließ der Pirat Snapes Frage offen stehen und fuhr direkt fort.

„Gut Snape, erklär mir was ihr verdammt noch mal auf meinem Schiff treibt!" Der Pirat hatte sich einen schärferen Tonfall angelegt und sah Snape fragend an und begann nebenbei sein Schwert wieder einzustecken.

„Wir wissen es nicht, es war ein unglücklicher Zufall. Wie Mr. Malfoy eben schon erklärt hat kommen wir von einer Zauberschule und ein falsch gebrauter Zaubertrank" Bei diesem Wort sah er kurz wütend zu Ginny, die dabei zusammenzuckte „hat uns hier her katapultiert!"

Der Pirat hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und deutete ein Gähnen an. Er glaubte ihnen kein Wort, also musste Snape wohl oder übel die Wahrheit demonstrieren.

Schlecht gelaunt kramte er in seinem Umhang nach seinem Zauberstab. Das alles musste ausgerechnet heute passieren, er hatte ohnehin schon Kopfschmerzen und jetzt passierte so was.

Als er seinen Zauberstab gefunden hatte zielte er auf das Schwert des Piraten und murmelte kurz etwas, so das es zu schweben begann.

„Ist das glaubhafter?" fragte er gelangweilt und sah zu, wie die Mannschaft die hinter dem Anführer stand erstaunt zurückwich. Einzig und allein der Besitzer des Schwertes wich nicht zurück sondern sah dem Schwert eine Weile lang lächelnd zu, bis es dann klirrend auf dem Boden aufschlug.

Der Pirat sah nun, immer noch lächelnd, auf und streckte Snape die hand entgegen.

„Willkommen auf der Black Pearl, Mister Snape..."

„Professor!" unterbrach Snape ihn grimmig als er seine Hand nahm und der Pirat grinste.

„Professor Snape, ich bin Captain Jack Sparrow und meine Mannschaft werdet ihr noch früh genug kennen lernen!"

Lächelnd wandte Jack sich zu Malfoy und Ginny um.

„Und was ist das für ein reizendes Paar?" fragte er und sah wie Malfoy und Ginny sich schnell los ließen und errötend zu Boden sahen.

„Das ist Draco Malfoy und das Mädchen ist Ginny Weasley" meinte Snape als er sah das die beiden wohl nicht antworten würden. Jack nickte und drehte sich dann mit den Rücken zu ihnen und deutete ihnen an ihm zu folgen.

Er führte sie runter, unter Deck und zeigte ihnen ein Zimmer.

„Hier würde ich vorschlagen werden Mrs. Weasley und Mr. Malfoy schlafen. Es gibt dort zwei betten, also keine Angst. Ich habe leider nicht so viele Zimmer, als das ich euch jeweils ein einzelnes geben könnte." Mit diesen Worten schubste er Ginny und Malfoy in das Zimmer und schloss die Tür. Dann sah er zu Snape und zerrte ihn am Ärmel mit sich ins nächste Zimmer.

„Das hier ist" er öffnete die Tür und deutete gespielten Stolz an „Meine Kajüte, die einzige in der noch ein Bett frei ist, also wirst du bei mir schlafen müssen. Ich lege sehr viel Wert darauf, das meine Kleider nicht angefasst werden. Ansonsten darfst du hier tun und lassen was du willst, klar soweit?"

Nickend betrat Snape das Zimmer und ließ sich auf einem freien Bett nieder.

„Wie ich sehe bist du müde, ich werde euch schlafen lassen und wenn ihr wach seit könnt ihr meinetwegen an Deck kommen und wir reden noch mal ausführlich!"

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten schloss er die Tür hinter sich und überließ Snape sich selbst.

Ginny sah sich erschöpft im Zimmer um und ließ sich anschließend auf einem Bett nieder.

„Was meinst du wo wir hier sind" fragte sie zögernd an Malfoy gewandt. Die ruhige Stimmung im Zimmer machte sie wahnsinnig.

Malfoy zuckte mit den Schultern, auch er hatte sich auf sein Bett gesetzt und saß ihr nun gegenüber.

„Keine Ahnung, jedenfalls nicht mehr in Hogwarts!"

Genervt verdrehte Ginny die Augen.

„Das ist mir schon klar!"

Malfoy ging nicht weiter darauf ein, sondern stand auf und ging zu einem kleinen Fenster rüber.

Ginny beobachtete ihn heimlich wie er so am fenster stand. Ihr war es ziemlich peinlich das sie sich heute so an ihn geklammert hatte, aber inzwischen war er ihr nicht mehr so unsympathisch wie vor der Nachhilfestunde. Sie hatte ihn noch nie so genau angesehen, aber sie musste zugeben das er tatsächlich nicht gerade schlecht aussah. Die blonden Haare, die blauen Augen, die perfekten Gesichtszüge. Er war eigentlich ein sehr gutaussehender Junge. Verwirrt fasste sie sich an den Kopf, was dachte sie denn da? Er war der Feind seines Bruders und der von Harry und Hermine. Er war ein Slytherin, so etwas durfte sie einfach nicht denken.

„Ich schätze mal wir sind sehr weit von Hogwarts entfernt, Australien vielleicht, oder die Karibik. Ich bin mir aber nicht sicher!" Seine leise Stimme ließ sie zusammenzucken.

Erschöpft ließ sie sich nach hinten fallen und schloss die Augen.

Das Bett war nicht gerade so weich wie das auf Hogwarts, aber immerhin ein Bett. Sie war tot müde, unter normalen Umständen würde sie jetzt sicherlich schon im Bett liegen, außer Snape hätte sie länger da behalten.

Ginny war nicht mehr in der Lage einen klaren gedanken zu fassen, so müde war sie. Es dauerte nicht lange als Draco aus ihrer Ecke ein gleichmäßiges Atmen hörte, das ihm sagte das sie eingeschlafen war.


	4. Meuterei

Wieder mal ein Kapitel von Romy, und ich freue mich das es Leute gibt die hier mit lesen gg Vielen Dank für eure Reviews. Ich liebe es an dieser Story zu schreiben und bin schon zu einem richtigen SS/JS Fan geworden. Wenn man einmal damit anfängt kann man nicht mehr aufhören gg. Aber zum Glück gibt es noch Romy die hier mitschreibt und sehr auf DM/GW steht. Also viel spaß, bei diesem etwas kurzem Teil!

* * *

Kapitel 3 - Meuterei  
  
Draco sah weiter auf das Meer, er ließ den ganzen Tag noch mal Revue passieren. Besonders an der Stelle, als er Ginny im Arm gehalten hatte, es hatte sich so gut angefühlt.

Erschrocken schüttelte er den Kopf wo ran dachte er nur? Sie war ein Wiesel und er war immerhin ein Malfoy. Er sah weiter aus dem Fenster, als plötzlich Ginny aufschrie und er sich geschockt zu ihr umdrehte. Sie saß kerzengerade in ihrem Bett, sah sich panisch um und drängte sich immer mehr in die Ecke des Bettes.

Langsam ging er zu ihr hin, um sie nicht gleich wieder zu erschrecken, und sprach beruhigend auf sie ein.

„Ist ja gut, du hattest nur einen Alptraum." Als Ginny ihn sah stürzte sie sich direkt in seine Arme und heulte sich an seiner Brust aus.

„Nur wegen mir sind wir jetzt hier, wäre ich in Zaubertränke nicht so schlecht wäre das nie passiert." Schluchzte sie und drückte sich noch enger an ihn.

„Ssschh ganz ruhig, das hätte jedem passieren können, außerdem sollte ich schauen das du alles richtig machst und habe meine Pflicht verletzt. Du kannst doch nichts dafür, das dir das Fach nicht liegt" meinte er und strich ihr beruhigend über den Kopf. Seine eigenen Worte brachten ihn plötzlich zum nachdenken, er war wütend gewesen, dass er ihr helfen musste, aber er hatte es schließlich gemacht. Doch irgendwann war er irgendwie in seinen Gedanken versunken und realisierte erst alles wieder als sein Lehrer „Nein" gerufen hatte. Wieso war er so nachlässig gewesen?

Draco hörte sie noch eine weile schluchzen bis sie wieder eingeschlafen war und auch er irgendwann einschlief. So lagen sie Arm in Arm und beide spürten das sich das richtig anfühlte.

Währenddessen konnte Snape immer noch nicht Schlafen, er dachte immer noch über den missglückten Zaubertrank nach. Die Verkehrte Alraunen Wurzel hatte er mitbekommen, aber Mrs. Weasley musste noch irgendetwas falsch gemacht haben, sonst hätte der Trank nicht solche Auswirkungen gehabt. Er hätte sie besser im Auge behalten sollen, gerade weil er wusste das sie in Zaubertränke keinen Durchblick hatte. Jetzt wusste keiner wo sie eigentlich waren und wie sie überhaupt wieder zurück kommen sollten. Wer weiß ob sich Mrs. Weasley noch an andere Zutaten erinnern konnte, sie war ziemlich durcheinander gewesen als sie in seinem Büro angekommen war. Sicher, er hatte ihr Angst eingejagt und wenn man in Panik war, ließ sich schlecht denken. Egal es half ja jetzt alles nichts.

Er nahm sich vor sie zu fragen sobald sie wieder alle fit waren. Denn nun merkte er auch das er sehr erschöpft war. Er legte sich hin und schlief wenige Augenblicke später endlich ein.

Captain Jack Sparrow lehnte an der Reling und schaute raus aufs Meer, er hatte vorhin noch eine heftige Auseinandersetzung mit seiner Crew gehabt. Anna-Maria war die einzigste die auf seiner Seite gestanden hatte und versucht hatte, die restlichen davon zu überzeugen, dass es sein gutes hatte sie dabei zu haben. Gibbs und die anderen waren strickt dagegen und Jack hatte sich schließlich wütend verzogen. Er merkte das ihm seit Wills Tod alles aus den Fingern glitt, er hatte nicht einmal mehr seine eigene Crew unter Kontrolle. Vielleicht war es doch nicht so eine gute Idee gewesen die drei Willkommen zu heißen.

Er wusste ja selber nicht genau wieso er zu den dreien auf einmal so freundlich gewesen war, schließlich konnte er nicht wissen ob sie nicht doch Feinde von ihm waren, aber irgendwas war an diesem Severus Snape. Professor Severus Snape verbesserte er sich lächelnd. Und schließlich konnte es gar nicht so schlecht sein, einen Zauberer an Bord zu haben.

Nachdenklich schaute er zu seiner Crew, die alle versammelt oben an Deck saßen und weiter berieten wie sie sich am besten vor diesen Zauberern schützen konnte. Gibbs hatte gerade vorgeschlagen das kleine Mädchen gefangen zu nehmen und die restlichen zu erpressen. Lächelnd trat Jack zu ihnen rüber

„Das könnt ihr vergessen," griff er ein, und seine Männer sahen überrascht zu ihm auf „habt ihr denn nicht gesehen wie der kleine Junge sie die ganze Zeit angestarrt hat, er wird die kleine auf jedenfall beschützen, und außerdem wenn ich den dreien versichere das ihnen hier auf meinem Schiff nichts getan wird, dann ist das auch so. Klar soweit?" Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und verschwand unter Deck. Eine meuternde Menge war das letzte was er jetzt gebrauchen konnte. Seine Crew sah ihm betreten hinterher, Gibbs fand als erster seine Sprache wieder: „ Der Captain hat recht, der Kodex besagt, das wir uns an die befehle von unserem Captain halten sollen, auch wenn wir nicht damit einverstanden sind. Kommt Jungs lasst uns was essen gehen." Ein zustimmendes Murmeln ging durch die Reihen und einer nach dem anderen stand auf und ging unter Deck.


	5. Essen

Mina Harker Wilhelmina Murray: Ich hab eigentlich auch noch keine Mischung dieser Storys gesehen und an das Pairing Jack und Sev kann man sich sehr gut gewöhnen. Und zu deinen Spekulationen: Ja ich denke so ähnlich wird es schon ablaufen, wir haben ja schon bis kapitel 12 vorgeschrieben -g- Ich hoffe du liest auch weiterhin mit!

kiwi123 : War das jetzt schnell genug? Ich freu mich das dir die Story so gefällt -gg-

Mrs. N. Snape:Jep das nächste ist schnell -ggg- Ist ja schon alles vorgeschrieben, na ja fast alles. Also denke ich das ich nicht so lange auf mich warten lasse!

Anm. des Autors: Dieses Kapitel ist wieder von mir, und bevor hier beschwerden kommen, von wegen zwischen dem Essen von Muggeln und Zauberern gibt es keinen Unterschied: In meinen Geschichten gibt es einen Unterschied! Aber ich werd mich noch mal mit J.K. Rowling beim gemeinsamen Teetrinken treffen und dann werden wir das noch mal diskutiere.... also viel spaß!

* * *

4. Kapitel – Essen

Immer noch müde aber wesentlich ausgeschlafener erwachte Severus Snape in seinem Bett, es dämmerte bereits als er sich aufsetzte und zum Fenster sah.

Irgendjemand musste während seiner Abwesenheit da gewesen sein und eine Kerze entzündet haben, die neben seinem Bett stand und schwaches Licht spendete.

„Na, ausgeschlafen?" fragte eine Stimme im Raum. Snape starrte in die Richtung aus der die Stimme kam und entdeckte Jack auf einem Stuhl sitzend und die Füße auf dem Schreibtisch liegend. Snape nickte nur als er ihn erkannte, ihm war es nicht sehr wohl, das jemand im gleichen Raum war, während er schlief. Aber sie teilten sich ja schließlich ein Zimmer also konnte er dagegen nichts tun. Noch etwas müde rieb er sich den Schlaf aus den Augen und so langsam gewöhnten sich seine Augen an die Dunkelheit und er konnte nun auch Jacks Lächeln sehen als er ihn musterte.

„Wie lange sitzen Sie hier schon?" fragte Snape. Jack nahm die Füße vom Tisch und stand auf um zu ihm herüber zu gehen. Nachdenklich zuckte er mit den Schultern.

„Schon etwas länger. Im übrigen kannst du mich auch duzen, tue ich ja auch" Er warf Snape noch ein kurzes Lächeln zu und ging dann zurück an den Schreibtisch.

Snape musterte ihn kurz, trotz seiner äußeren Erscheinung und etwas seltsamen Art, schien er die Leute in der Hand zu haben. Er wusste genau wie er mit den Menschen reden musste, damit sie das taten was er wollte. Dies war eine beeindruckende Taktik, fand Snape. Es hatte mit Sicherheit seine Vorteile, jemanden wie Jack dabei zu haben.

„Hallo?!" grinsend winkte Jack mit der Hand und erst jetzt bemerkte Severus, das er ihn die ganze Zeit angestarrt hatte. „Ich hatte dich was gefragt, aber anscheinend sehe ich so gut aus das du den Blick nicht von mir nehmen kannst!" Wieder grinste er und lehnte sich an den Schreibtisch während er anfing Severus zu betrachten.

Peinlich berührt schüttelte Snape den Kopf. „Nein, ich war in Gedanken. Was haben Sie... hast du gefragt?"

Jacks grinsen verwandelte sich in ein Lächeln als er auf Severus zukam und sich neben ihn setzte. „Ich wollte wissen ob du Hunger hast." Severus war etwas irritiert, da Jack die Stimme gedämpft hatte und ihn freundlich anlächelte. Er war es gewohnt das die Leute ihm böse Blicke zu warfen und hier war dies nicht der Fall.

Vielleicht konnte Jack jemanden so gut mustern, um zu wissen was sie friedlich stimmte.

Severus seufzte. „Ein wenig!"

Wie aufs Kommando sprang Jack auf und zog Severus mit sich hoch.

„Sehr schön!" strahlte er und klatschte in die Hände „Die Crew hat schon gegessen, aber ich war so nett mit dem Essen auf euch zu warten. Deine Begleitpersonen müssten auch schon am Essenstisch sitzen" Ohne ein weiteres Wort von Severus abzuwarten, zerrte er ihn mit sich zum Essensraum in dem schon Ginny und Draco saßen und ihren Blicken auswichen. Jack wies ihm einen Stuhl gegenüber von den beiden an und Severus ließ sich darauf nieder.

Ein Koch erschien kurz darauf und verteilte das Essen.

„Muggelfutter" meinte Draco verächtlich und sah angeekelt auf das Essen. Ginny stieß ihn warnend den Ellbogen in die Rippen und Snape war ihm einen strafenden Blick zu.

Schweren Herzens fing nun auch Draco an zu essen. Er hatte noch nie wirklich Muggelessen gegessen, aber überraschenderweise schmeckte es ihm.

Sie aßen in einem kleinem Raum, der wohl eigentlich als Küche gedacht war, Jack wollte sie wohl vorerst noch von seiner Crew entfernt halten, warum auch immer.

Als sie fertig waren mit essen lehnte jack sich entspannt zurück und sah dann abwechselnd zu Draco Ginny und Snape.

„Also, wie seid ihr hierher gekommen?" fragte er um die Stille zu durchbrechen.

Ginny ergriff als erste das Wort, worum die anderen auch sehr froh waren, denn die zwei wussten nicht wirklich wie sie das erklären sollten.

„Eigentlich ist alles meine Schuld!" fing Ginny traurig an, Jack sah sie fragend an und Ginny begann von dem Zaubertrank zu erzählen, der ihr misslungen war. Hin und wieder warf sie einen nervösen Blick zu ihrem Zaubertränkelehrer, der jedoch keinerlei Regung von sich gab. Also wurde Ginny mutiger und erzählte, das ihr Professor sie nervös und wütend gemacht hätte und sie daher den Trank versemmelt hätte.

Jack blieb die ganze Zeit über ruhig und hörte zu, er hatte sich wohl mit der Tatsache, das sie Magie beherrschten abgefunden und glaubte ihnen ohne weiteres.

„Habt ihr auch eine Idee wie ihr wieder zurück kommt?"

Nun sah Ginny traurig zu Boden und Draco blickte hoffnungsvoll zu seinem Hauslehrer auf. Noch vor wenigen Minuten hatte er Ginny damit beruhigt, das Professor Snape sicher eine Idee hätte, wie sie wieder zurück kämen.

Severus hatte Dracos Blick bemerkt, war ihm jedoch ausgewichen und wandte sich direkt an Jack.

„Ich schätze ich könnte eine Lösung zusammen stellen, aber dafür bräuchte ich zu aller erst etwas Pergament und eine Feder!"

Jack nickte kurz und schenkte ihm wieder ein seltsames Lächeln.

„Das wird wohl kein Problem darstellen, wenn du etwas brauchst werde ich es schon besorgen!"

Severus war es etwas unangenehm wie Jack vor seinen Schülern mit ihm umging, aber diese wunderten sich zu seinem Glück nicht weiter.


	6. Los gehts

Wie immer: Vielen Dank für eure Reviews. Ich schätze mal es wird nicht mehr lange dauern bis sich alle näher kommen.

Eine kleine Anmerkung noch:

Dieses Kapitel ist von Romy und ich habe mir diesmal nicht die Mühe gemacht Fehler zu verbessern oder sonstiges. Schlecht finde ich das Kapitel nicht, ich hoffe ihr mögt es auch

* * *

Kapitel 5 – Los gehts  
  
Jack Besorgte etwas Pergament und Tinte für Severus der sich dann auch sofort an die Arbeit machte. Er fragte Ginny nach den Genauen Zutaten die sie verwendet hätte, die ihm auch bereitwillig antwortete. Das konnte nicht sein. Mrs. Weasley hatte wirklich nur die Alraunen Wurzel falsch dazugetan. Aber nur mit der Wurzel konnte nicht so eine Wirkung entstehen.

Draco und Ginny sahen ihren Professor die ganze Zeit erwartungsvoll an, in der Hoffnung das er bald die Lösung wusste. Aber dieser Schüttelte nach einiger Zeit den Kopf und sah seine Schüler an: „ Nur mit der Alraunen Wurzel kann so was nicht passieren, sie müssen noch eine weitere falsche Zutat mit in den Trank gegeben haben. Bitte überlegen sie noch mal." Wandte er sich an Ginny. Diese überlegte eine Zeitlang und meinte dann: „ Tut mir leid Professor ich bin mir sicher, das ich nur diese Zutaten benutz habe." Sie sah hilfesuchend zu Draco, der das auch bestätigte:

„ Das stimmt, das einzigste wo ich nicht aufgepasst habe, war bei der Alraunen Wurzel." Severus schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf, seine Schüler bekamen das nicht mit, dafür aber Jack, der den Professor komisch an sah. Nach einer weiteren Viertelstunde legte Severus den Kopf in die Hände und stöhnte kaum merklich auf. „ Kopfschmerzen?" fragte ihn Jack. Der das stöhnen mitbekommen hatte. Severus sah ihn überrascht an und nickte dem Pirat dann zu. Dieser stand auf und meinte: „Komm leg dich Schlafen und wenn ihr zwei wollt könnt ihr noch ein bißchen an Deck gehen. Aber nicht so lange" Denn man weiß nie wann er Angreift vollendete er den Satz in seinen Gedanken und sah dabei etwas besorgt aus.

Den dreien ist das natürlich nicht entgangen. Severus ließ sich widerstandslos zu seiner Kajüte führen. „ Zieh dein Oberteil aus, ich wird dich etwas massieren ( schmacht) das wird dir gut tun." Severus sah ihn komisch an, er wusste nicht ob er der Aufforderung folge leisten sollte oder nicht. Jack bemerkte seine Unsicherheit und musste grinsen: „Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben ich tu dir schon nicht weh"

Severus zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen das hatte der Dunkle Lord zu ihm gesagt als er das Brandmal bekam. Jack wusste sofort das er was falsches gesagt hatte, da sich Severus versteifte. „ Hey, leg dich hin und schlaf" meinte er nur und verließ seine Kajüte.

Severus sah ihm nach und legte sich auf sein Bett, dieser Jack war schon ein komischer Kauz , aber irgendwas hat er an sich das er sich bei ihm wohl fühlen konnte. Bei ihm hatte er das Gefühl er könnte sich einfach fallen lassen. Severus schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf, Was zu Merlin dachte er da gerade? Er legte sich Schlafen und lenkte seine Gedanken in eine andere Richtung und nach ein paar Minuten war er bereits eingeschlafen.

Jack wanderte hoch auf Deck, er fragte sich was Severus schon alles durchgemacht hat wenn er nur schon bei diesen Worten so panische Angst bekam. Es war dichter Nebel und man konnte kaum die Hand vor den Augen sehen. An der Reling registrierte er zwei Gestalten , als er näher kam, erkannt er sie es waren Draco und Ginny. „ Na ihr zwei wie gefällt es euch bis jetzt auf der Black Pearl?" fragte er die zwei. Draco ergriff als erster das Wort: „ Bis jetzt haben wir ja noch nicht so viel gesehen. Wo sind wir hier eigentlich?"

„ Wir befinden uns im Moment in der Karibik." Antwortet der Captiän Dracos frage. Der Nebel hatte sich wieder etwas Geschlichtet und Ginny deutete geradeaus und fragte dann: „ Was ist das da für ein Schiff?" Jack schaute in die angegebene Richtung und erstarrte.

Er drehte sich zu Ginny und Draco schob sie von der Reling weg und meinte: „ Ich beide geht besser unter Deck ." Die beiden sahen sich erschrocken an und taten wie ihnen geheißen. Er rief seine Crew an Deck: „Männer an die Posten die Interceptor kommt auf uns zu.." Und sofort kam leben auf das Schiff


	7. Der Angriff

Hier ist tatsächlich das nächste Kapitel, ich werde mich mit dem folgenden mehr beeilen, -gg- aber nur im Gegenzug zu vielen Reviews.

Also dann, viel spaß beim lesen!

* * *

Kapitel 6 Der Angriff

Fluchend beugte Jack sich über die Reeling und beobachtete wie die Interceptor immer näher auf sie zu kam. Die ganzen Tage lang hatte er auf den Angriff von Barbossa gewartet und jetzt wo es am ungünstigsten war kamen sie. Aber wenigstens waren sie einigermaßen darauf vorbereitet gewesen.

Lärmende Kampfgeräusche füllten etwas später das Deck, als die ersten der Interceptor sich auf die Pearl gehangelt hatten. Jack selber kämpfte am Rande mit einem ziemlich breiten Piraten.

„Wo ist Barbossa?" fragte er als Jack einigen seiner Schläge geschickt auswich. Der Pirat keuchte vor Anstrengung und hieb immer schneller, erwischte Jack jedoch nicht.

„Er ist nicht dabei, er hat uns nur den Auftrag gegeben euch niederzumetzeln und ihm die Black Pearl zu bringen!"

Jack schnaubte etwas beleidigt als er ihm den Gnadenstoß versetzte und der Pirat leblos zu Boden fiel.

Barbossa war also nicht dabei, er hatte sich wie ein kleines Kind irgendwo absetzen lassen und wartete bis seine Männer ihm die Black Pearl brachten. Das hatte er so nicht geplant, für ihn war dieser Kampf sinnlos. Solange Barbossa nicht dabei war lohnte es sich gar nicht zu kämpfen.  
Jack stürmte auf den Eingang zu, der nach unten zu den Kajüten führte, um den Männern von Barbossa den Weg nach unten zu versperren. Die drei unten sollten sicher sein, dies hier war sein Kampf und er wurde seine drei Gäste dort nicht mit rein ziehen. Zwei Piraten hatte er abgewehrt und ihre Körper lagen ihm störender weise vor den Füßen, so dass er die nächsten zwei nicht so einfach mit dem Schwert nieder stechen konnte. Schnell steckte er sein Schwert weck, hielt sich am Eingang zu den Kajüten fest und trat den nächsten Angreifern ins Gesicht, so das diese wenigstens schon mal für eine kurze Zeit außer Gefecht waren.

Nervös ging Ginny in ihrer und Dracos Kajüte hin und her, vereinzelt hörte sie einige Schlachtrufe und das Klingen der Schwerter nach unten dringen.

"Meinst du sie kämpfen?" Draco sah auf und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.  
"Natürlich kämpfen sie, was denkst du denn?!" Mit gespieltem langweiligen Ausdruck im Gesicht lehnte er sich zurück aufs Bett, er wollte vor Ginny nicht den Anschein erwecken, das er Angst hätte und es funktionierte auch. Sie hatte gemerkt das er keine Angst hatte und sich aus diesem Grund schützend in seine Arme gekuschelt.  
"Was ist wenn sie verlieren?" fragte sie ängstlich und sah zu ihm auf. Draco strich ihr beruhigend mit der Hand über den Kopf. „Sie werden nicht verlieren!" meinte er mit fester Stimme.

"Wieso bist du dir da so sicher?" fragend setzte sie sich auf und beobachtete ihn genauer. Draco wich ihren Blicken aus und sah an die Wand. Etwas unsicher zuckte er mit den Schultern. Wieso war er sich so sicher das sie gewinnen würden? Eigentlich war er sich gar nicht sicher, er hatte nur noch nicht registriert das dies hier eine verdammt ernste Sache war. Wenn Jacks Mannschaft verlieren würde, wären sie entweder Gefangene und Tote. Aber vielleicht konnten sie Jack ja irgendwie helfen, oder...  
Hastig sprang Draco auf. Wieso war er nicht schon früher darauf gekommen? Ginny sah ihn überrascht an.  
"Wir müssen uns zu Professor Snape schleichen, ich bin sicher er hat noch nicht gemerkt was los ist!" Ginny machte große Augen und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Wieso willst du zu Snape? Hat das nicht bis nach dem Kampf Zeit?"  
Draco schüttelte den Kopf und zog sich Schuhe an. Er deutete ihr an leise zu sein und ihm zu folgen, schließlich wusste keiner ob der Kampf nur oben tobte oder ob schon ein paar Feinde nach unten gelangt waren. Langsam öffnete Draco die Tür und schlich rüber zur Kajüte in der Snape hauste, Ginny schlich ihm leise hinter her. Sie hatten Glück, bislang war es noch niemandem gelungen nach unten vorzudringen.  
Es war dunkel in der Kajüte, aber Snape war wach, wie Draco erkannte. Er saß auf dem Bett und starrte mit dunklen Augen an die Wand.  
"Professor?"

Draco schloss die Tür als Ginny drinnen war und setzte sich rüber zu seinem Lehrer, dieser musterte ihn mit einem fragenden Blick.  
"Wir wurden angegriffen! Eben kam uns ein seltsames Schiff entgegen und Jack sagte das es wohl besser wäre wenn wir uns unter Deck begeben. Die sind oben am kämpfen!" flüsterte Draco. Er wusste nicht warum er flüsterte aber irgendwie hielt er das bei diesem dunklen Zimmer für angebracht.  
"Sie kämpfen? Du meinst die Leute vom anderem Schiff sind hier auf unserem?" Snape war sichtlich aufgebracht denn er stellte sich sofort hin und griff nach seinem Zauberstab.  
Draco nickte und Ginny bestätigte das. Man hörte noch wie er leise vor sich hin fluchend aus dem Zimmer schritt, etwas von „ihr bleibt hier!" murmelte und dann war Stille.

Ginny klammerte sich nervös an Dracos Arm.  
"Was hat er vor? Der ist doch Wahnsinnig!" Draco sah Ginny abschätzend an und lächelte dann, was sie nur noch nervöser machte.  
"Ginny," meinte er sanft und griff nach ihrer Hand „Auch du müsstest wissen das Snape ein Todesser war, er wird da hoch gehen und dem Kampf ein Ende bereiten. Er kennt sich bestens mit Flüchen jeglicher Art aus!"  
Ginny nickte langsam und lauschte, aber hier im Zimmer war nichts von den Geräuschen auf Deck zu hören. Wahrscheinlich war dies auch besser so.

Jack hatte Mühe sein Schwert noch gerade hoch zu halten und damit zu kämpfen. Er tat die ganze Zeit nichts anderes als Eindringlinge abzuwehren und musste zusehen, wie Barbossas Mannschaft immer größer wurde. Er hatte sich allem Anschein nach noch mehr Leute zugelegt, es war unmöglich diese alle abzuwehren. Jack hatte Wunden an allen möglichen Stellen und bei jeder Bewegung tat ein anderer Muskel weh, es kam ihm vor als müsste er alleine gegen diese ganze Mannschaft kämpfen. So ungefähr war es auch, er wagte kurz einen Blick nach rechts, wo seine halbe Crew stand und gegen drei oder vier schwere Piraten kämpfte.

Vor ihm stand sein nächster Gegner, der grimmig sein Schwert hochhob und bereit zum Zuschlagen war. Jack wollte sein Schwert ebenfalls hochheben, aber stattdessen viel es ihm kraftlos aus der Hand. Der Pirat hob sein Schwert triumphierend noch höher und wollte das Schwert gerade auf Jack herabsausen lassen, als direkt an Jacks Ohr eine leise Stimme ertönte.

"Avada Kedavra!" Snape zielte mit seinem Zauberstab auf Jacks Gegenüber. Ein greller Blitz schoß hervor und der Pirat kippte leblos nach hinten. Erleichtert atmete Jack auf und drehte dann seinen Kopf nach hinten zu Snape, der ihn schulternzuckend ansah.  
"Wieso bist du nicht unten geblieben?" fauchte Jack erbost „Das hier ist unser Kampf, du setzt dein Leben aufs Spiel für einen Kampf in den du gar nicht verwickelt bist!"  
Snape drückte ihn langsam beiseite und ging an ihm vorbei.  
"Solange ich mit auf diesem Schiff bin, ist es auch mein Kampf!" flüsterte er und erlegte mit Hilfe seines Zauberstabs einen weiteren Piraten.  
"Inflamare Illusion!" murmelte Snape und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf die Masten der Black Pearl. Jack sah ihn fragend an und starrte gebannt hoch zu den Masten. Nichts wahr passiert, anscheinend hatte sein Zauber nicht gewirkt, aber er machte auch keine Anstalten ihn zu wiederholen.  
Langsam wurde es still, alle kämpfenden starrten entweder zu Snape oder zu den Masten. Jacks Crew warf verwirrte Blicke zu Jack , während die feindlichen Piraten langsam der Mund aufging und sie erschrocken zurückwichen.

"Feuer!!!" schrie einer und hangelte sich in Panik zurück auf die Interceptor. Augenblicklich brach Panik auf dem gesamten Schiff aus, die uneingeladenen Gäste hatten es eilig zurück auf ihr Schiff zu kommen und rannten schreiend umher. Während Jacks Crew nur verwirrt umher blickte. Es dauerte nicht lange und kein lebender Feind war mehr auf der Pearl zu sehen und die Interceptor segelte langsam davon.

"Was hast du gemacht?" flüsterte Jack und sah immer noch leicht verstört zu den Masten seines Schiffes. „Wieso hatten die plötzlich Panik?"  
Snape zuckte mit den Schultern und schenkte ihm ein kleines Lächeln, als auch schon der Rest der Crew sich im Kreis um die beiden scharrten und wissen wollten was da passiert ist.

"Sie haben die Pearl brennen gesehen, ein schrecklicher Anblick. Sei froh das ich ihn dir erspart hab!" meinte er kurz und Jack nickte verblüfft. Allgemeines Raunen ging durch die Reihen und einige murmelten etwas von „Zauberei" und fingen dann langsam an die Opfer über Bord zu schmeißen, ohne das Jack den Befehl dazu geben musste.

"Du bist verletzt!" meinte Snape als Jack sich auf einer umgefallenen Tonne erschöpft niederließ. Jack zuckte kurz mit den Schultern und besah sich seinen Oberkörper auf dem ein langer Schnitt durch die kaputte Kleidung zu sehen war. Er hatte es gar nicht wirklich bemerkt, er war schließlich übersäht mit Schnitten und anderen Wunden, die ihm nicht wirklich etwas anhaben konnten.  
"Komm mit, ich mach das!" forderte Snape ihn auf und schleppte ihn mit sich in seine Kajüte.


	8. Dracos und Ginnys Erkenntnis

So, jetzt kommt das 7. Kapitel (wieder von Romy) und ich denke es wird langsam etwas interessanter

Reviews:

Mina Harker Wilhelmina Murray:  
Ja ich denke das ist kein wirklich großes Problem, Jack wieder zusammen zu flicken, außerdem ist unser Pirat ja hart im Nehmen!

Lady-Claw: Jep, Romy und ich fanden so einen Irreführenden Titel passend. Ich denke dieses Kapitel zeigt was es mit Jack und Sev auf sich hat, freut mich aber das du mitliest!

Nici1807: Freut mich das du mitliest. Jetzt geht es weiter. Tja das mit dem Todesfluch hatte ich zu einer Zeit geschrieben, als ich die ganzen Sprüche noch nicht kannte und es war der einzigste der mir eingefallen ist. Als ich das Kapitel dann letztens reingestellt hatte fand ich es auch nicht mehr so super, aber ich wollte nichts mehr außer Rechtschreibefehler ändern.

* * *

Kapitel 7 – Dracos und Ginnys Erkenntnis

Jack ließ sich widerstandslos zu seiner Kajüte ziehen, wo bereits Ginny und Draco auf sie warteten. „ Ist es vorbei?" fragten beide wie aus einem Mund.

Severus nickte nur. Man sah den beiden die Erleichterung sichtlich an. Severus führte Jack zu einem Stuhl und bedeutete ihm sich zu setzten. Jack zog sich das Hemd aus, Ginny sah ihn erschrocken an, als sie die ganzen Verletzungen sah. Severus sah sich die Wunden genau an, richtete dann seinen Zauberstab auf Jack, murmelte dann ein paar Worte vor sich hin und sofort schlossen sich die Wunden von Jack. Dieser war sprachlos und brachte nur ein Danke heraus. Severus nickte nur, setzte sich dann auf den Stuhl gegenüber von Jack und fragte dann: „ Wer waren diese Leute, und wieso haben sie euch angegriffen?"

Der Gefragte seufzte und sah die drei lange an. Endlich begann er zu erzählen. Er erzählte die ganze Geschichte von Anfang an, von der Meuterei, dem Schatz von Will und Elizabeth und von Babossa. Die 3 Zauberer hörten ihm gespannt zu. Als Jack fertig war überlegte Severus eine weile, auf einmal sah er auf und sein Blick fiel direkt auf Jacks Augen, „ Was er doch für faszinierende Augen hat", dachte er, aber gleichzeitig war er auch verwirrt darüber was er da dachte.

„Ich könnte dein Schiff mit einem Zauber belegen das, das Schiff für Feinde unsichtbar ist." Jack sah ihn geschockt an. „ Nein, niemals, das ist mein Schiff und das ist mein Kampf und nicht euer Kampf. Ich muss Babossa töten, das habe ich an Wills Leiche geschworen. Also muss er mich finden. Klar soweit?"

Mit diesen Worten stand er auf und verließ das Zimmer. Zurück ließ er 3 verwirrte Zauberer. „Typisch Muggel." meinte Draco kopfschüttelnd. Dafür erntete er einen Vorwurfsvollen Blick von Snape und eine wütende Kopfnuss von Ginny. Anschließend sprang sie auf und rannte hinaus.

Draco sah ihr verdutz hinterher. „ Was sollte das denn?" fragte er seinen Hauslehrer. Dieser verdrehte nur die Augen und murmelte was vor sich hin wovon Draco nur Blind, Liebe und Dummkopf verstand. Laut sagte er aber: „ Ich werd nach ihr sehen."

Da er befürchtete das Draco nur noch alles schlimmer machen würde. Somit stand er auf und suchte Ginny. Er suchte auf dem ganzen Schiff nach ihr, fand sie aber nirgends. Dafür fand er Jack. Er stand an der Reling und schaute aufs Meer hinaus. Severus stellte sich bei ihn, aber Jack bemerkte ihn nicht.

Währenddessen ging Draco zu seiner Kajüte, wo er eine weinende Ginny vorfand. Draco sah sie voller Mitleid an ging dann zu ihr und nahm sie in den Arm. Da er nicht wusste was er machen sollte strich er ihr einfach nur über den Kopf. Nach einiger Zeit hatte sie sich wieder etwas beruhigt.

Draco sah sie an und sagte: „ Hey, du musst doch nicht weinen, es wird alles wieder gut." „ Nichts wird gut., wir sitzen hier fest und noch nicht mal Snape weiß wie wir hier wieder weg kommen. Und dann sagst du alles wird gut? Ja, das sehe ich." Draco sah sie erschrocken an, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Er seufzte.

"Wenn ich ehrlich bin, glaub ich nicht das Snape hier weg will," meinte er mehr zu sich selbst als zu Ginny. Diese sah ihn fragend an. „Wieso das denn?"

„Siehst du nicht wie er immer Jack anstarrt und dieser starrt ihn genauso an. Außerdem ist er hier viel lockerer und entspannter als in Hogwarts."

„Das mit Jack ist mir auch schon aufgefallen, glaubst du das die beiden sich... nunja..." sie sprach den Satz nicht zu Ende, aber Draco wusste auch so was sie meinte.

„Ich weiß es nicht, aber auch wenn ändern können wir es sowie so nicht."

Jack schaute immer noch aufs Meer hinaus, als er eine Bewegung neben sich bemerkte. Er drehte sich um sah Severus. Beide sahen sich eine Zeitlang an, bis Jack fragte: „Was machst du hier oben?"

Der gefragte hob eine Augenbraue und antwortete dann: „ Ich suche Ginny, aber ich habe sie nirgendwo gefunden." ( In ihrem Zimmer hatte er natürlich nicht gesucht.)

Beide sahen wieder aufs Meer, denn keiner wusste mehr was er noch sagen sollte.Wieder war es Jack der als erstes die Stille durchbrach: „Wir sollten wieder reingehen, es ist ziemlich kühl geworden."

Severus nickte nur, und beide verließen sie das Deck. Als sie in der Kajüte waren drehte Severus sich um, um etwas zu sagen, aber als er Jack in der Tür stehen sah, brachte er kein Wort mehr hervor. Jack sah ihn an und kam dann langsam auf ihn zu. Beide sahen sich in die Augen und langsam nährte sich Jacks Gesicht dem von Severus, bis sich ihre Lippen trafen.

* * *

So ich bitte um ein paar Reviews, egal ob Kritik oder Lob. 

Und wer Rechtschreibefehler findet, darf sie behalten!


	9. Meinungsverschiedenheit

Da ich im Moment krank bin und immer mehr hoffe das die Zeit bis zur Genesung schneller vergeht damit ich endlich wieder atmen kann -schnupfen ist sowas von widerlich- habe ich mich daran gesetzt euch das nächste Kapitel zu präsentieren.

Ich bin nicht gerade sehr kreativ wenn ich krank bin, aber da die meisten Kapitel schon vorgescheschrieben sind... dum di dum. Dieses Kapitel ist jetzt jedenfalls wieder von mir, und ich hoffe das ihr mich nicht masakrieren werdet

Reviews:

Shira1111: Vielen Dank für dein Review. Mir gefällt das Pairing auch sehr. Sowohl Draco und Ginny als auch Jack und Sev.

Nici1807: Ja es gibt tatsächlich noch viel zu klären und keine Angst Draco und Ginny kommen auch noch zum Zug, da wir ja inzwichen schon bei Kapitel... öhm... zwanzig oder so sind, kann ich nur sagen das die beiden noch viel durchleben. Also einfach abwarten und Butterbier trinken!

Lady-Claw: Ähm... nun ja ... ausführlich würde ich dieses Kapitel nicht bezeichnen... -macht sich schnell aus dem Staub- Viel Spaß beim lesen...

Mina Harker Wilhelmina Murray: Ja ich weiß das war gemein aber dafür geht es ja jetzt weiter, ich hoffe das stimmt dich wieder friedlich -g-

* * *

Kapitel 8 – Meinungsverschiedenheit 

Severus war erst wegen dem Kuss überrascht gewesen, dann wich die Überraschung dem Schrecken und plötzlich ließ er sich ganz gehen, schloss die Augen und genoss den Kuss. Er spürte wie Jacks Hand langsam über seine Haare strich und dann runter zu seinem Rücken glitt. Noch nie hatte er jemanden gehabt der so sanft mit ihm umgegangen war wie Jack und noch nie waren seine Beine so weich geworden. Severus hatte keine Ahnung wie lange die Beiden schon in dieser Stellung verharrten, aber es war einfach ein so völlig anderes und neues Gefühl. Aber etwas störte bei diesem neuen Gefühlen...

Es ist alles sinnlos... sagte die Stimme der Vernunft in seinem Kopf und er realisierte was hier eigentlich wirklich ablief. Er küsste Jack Sparrow, obwohl er ihn nicht einmal kannte und obwohl er ihn irgendwann wieder verlassen musste. Sanft schob er ihn von sich weg und sah in Jacks verwundertes Gesicht.

„Was ist los?" fragte er und hob seine Hand um ihm über die Wange zu streichen. Severus schüttelte sie hart ab und wandte ihm den Rücken zu.  
„Ich will das nicht! Das ist Schwachsinn!" Severus hatte seine Stimme in ein Flüstern verstellt, damit Jack nicht das Zittern in seiner Stimmer hören konnte.  
„Was ist Schwachsinn? Die Tatsache das ich es bin, oder ist es weil du dir nicht vorstellen kannst einen Mann zu lieben?" Severus konnte den sanften Ton in seiner Stimme hören und erkannte das es der Ton war, der ganz dicht bei Mitleid lag. Er wollte kein Mitleid, er brauchte es nicht. Diese Tatsache machte ihn wütend, nicht auf Jack, sondern auf sich selbst.

„Nein, es ist Schwachsinn mit so etwas anzufangen. Irgendwann werde ich gehen müssen. Also ist es klüger aufzuhören solange ich noch nichts für dich empfinde!" Er sprach die Worte scharf aus um Jack zu bedeuten das er alles andere als Mitleid wollte.

Jack ließ es sich nicht anmerken, aber diese Worte trafen ihn härter als er es für möglich gehalten hätte. Er wollte Severus keine Szene machen wie irgendein kleines Mädchen, aber er spürte wie Tränen in ihm aufstiegen die er krampfhaft versuchte zurück zu halten.

„Du willst also aufhören, bevor es anfängt? Na gut, ich werde dir nicht im weg stehen!" Jacks Stimme klang zu seinem Glück normal und er war froh das Severus mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand, da er so nicht sehen konnte wie unglücklich Jack in diesem Moment war.

„Es geht nicht darum, das du mir nicht mehr im weg stehst, oder das ich dich irgendwie verletzen will. Es ist einfach so, das ich jemand bin der ein Leben alleine führt und der sich nicht mit unnötigen Gefühlen aufhält!" Severus versuchte seine Stimme so normal wie möglich klingen zu lassen, aber er spürte Jacks Blick ihm Rücken und er konnte regelrecht fühlen wie Jack immer wütender wurde.

„Wie kommst du darauf das es mich verletzt! Meinst du etwa ich renne irgendjemandem hinter her! Ich mache nur einmal ein Angebot und wer es nicht annimmt hat eben Pech gehabt!"

„Gut ich hoffe dann ist jetzt alles geklärt! Das hier hat nie stattgefunden!"  
Jack nickte obwohl er wusste das Severus es nicht sehen konnte. Er sprach so, als wäre ihm alles gleichgültig und Jack konnte sich nicht entscheiden, ob er wütend sein sollte oder sich ihm vor Verzweiflung vor die Füße werfen sollte. Aber etwas musste er tun.

„Du hast ja alles was du brauchst!" schulternzuckend verließ er den Raum und stieg stampfend die Treppe hoch, um an Deck zu gelangen. Er brauchte dringend frische Luft.

Als Jack den Raum verlassen hatte atmete Severus erleichtert auf und setzte sich aufs Bett. Er hatte ihn angelogen in allem was er gesagt hatte. Vielleicht war es sinnlos, aber es war zumindest ein Versuch wert gewesen... Nein! Er durfte sich nicht zu so etwas hingeben lassen, das würde nur unnötige Konflikte geben...

Jetzt fing er sogar schon an sich selbst zu belügen. Seufzend schüttelte er den Kopf. Wenn er Jack doch nur die Wahrheit sagen könnte, aber er konnte es sich ja selber nicht mal eingestehen. Die Wahrheit war, er hatte Angst. Er hatte nie zuvor so etwas erlebt, er war in einer Welt voller Hass und Neid aufgewachsen. Nie hatte er etwas sanfteres als Schläge gespürt. Jetzt auf einmal änderte sich alles.

Es hatte ihm weh getan Jack so abzuschütteln und jetzt war alles nur noch viel schlimmer. Er würde wahrscheinlich nicht mal mehr vernünftig mit ihm reden können, falls er überhaupt noch mit ihm reden würde.  
Schlecht gelaunt stand er auf und setzte sich wieder an Jacks Schreibtisch um sich seinen Aufzeichnungen zu widmen. Umso schneller sie hier weg kamen, umso glimpflicher würde es am Ende ausgehen.

Ginny schrak urplötzlich aus einem Halbschlaf hoch und Draco sah sie verwundert an.

„Was ist mit dir?" fragte er und gähnte herzhaft.  
„Hast du das nicht gehört?" Draco lächelte und zuckte mit den Schultern. Es gefiel ihm wenn sie so ängstlich aussah, er fühlte sich dann irgendwie für sie verantwortlich.

„Das war Jack, er ist die Treppe hochgepoltert!" Er grinste als er sah wie Ginny erleichtert eine Grimasse schnitt.  
Sie hatte sich vor wenigen Minuten an ihn gelehnt und war kurz davor einzuschlafen als sie dieser Lärm erschreckt hatte. Nie hätte sie gedacht, das sie sich mal an Draco Malfoy kuscheln würde und nie hätte sie daran gedacht ihn mal Draco zu nennen. Malfoy war ihr Feind, der Slytherin der immer auf ihr rumtrampelte, aber Draco war der an den sie sich wenden konnte wenn sie Angst hatte. Nur hatte sie Draco zuvor noch nicht kennen gelernt. Wenn dieser Unfall nicht passiert wäre, wären sie wahrscheinlich immer noch Feinde.  
„Meinst du Snape und Jack haben Streit?" fragte Ginny hoffnungsvoll. Draco zuckte mit den Schultern und strich ihr liebevoll eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht.  
„Ich weiß nicht. Kann gut sein."

Snape und Jack waren ihm eigentlich relativ egal, er wollte gar nicht so schnell wieder in seine Welt zurück. Wenn das alles noch länger dauern würde, würde er auch noch länger mit Ginny zusammen sein. Wer wusste schon wie es weiter gehen würden, wenn sie heim kämen. Ginny würde wahrscheinlich wieder Potter hinter her rennen und er musste sich wieder mit den Slytherins durch kämpfen. So wie es jetzt war, gefiel es ihm ganz gut.

* * *

Dann hoffe ich mal ihr seit nicht böse auf mich, weil ich alles ruiniert habe. 


	10. Gibbs Idee

Und wieder ein neues Kapitel (von Romy). In letzter Zeit bin ich ziemlich schnell, aber da ich momentan so kreativ bin und doch irgendwie zu faul bin neue Storys in die Welt zu setzen (auf meinem Schreibtisch liegen unmengen an Ideen für neue Storys rum) update ich halt mal meine anderen Storys.

Reviews:

Mina Harker Wilhelmina Murray: Tja Jack hat sich durch Severus auch schon etwas verändert, aber keine Angst die werden sich alle beide auch wieder beruhigen. In diesem Kapitel werden schon mal die Maßnahmen ergriffen und im nächsten Kapitel wird das Problem so einigermaßen vom Tisch gekehrt.

Nici Cavanaugh: Jack und Sev sind beide stark, die werden das schon schaffen. Ja ja, das ist typisch Männer. Immer große Reden Schwingen, aber wenn es dann ernst wird schmollen sie anstatt was zu unternehmen. Immer das selbe -g-. Ich merke irgendwie das Ginny und Draco momentan etwas auf dem Eis liegen, sie kommen zwar vor, aber nicht so richtig. Ich weiß gar nicht wann es mit denen wieder richtig weitergeht. Aber irgendwann demnächst bestimmt.

Shira1111-dir ein Taschentuch reicht- Jack tat mir tatsächlich auch ein wenig leid, aber ich verspreche dir das wird wieder gerade gebogen. In diesem Kapitel wird schon mal der erste Schritt gemacht, zwar von gibbs und nicht von den beiden, aber immerhin -g-

* * *

Kapitel 9 – Gibbs Idee

Seitdem Vorfall mit dem Kuss waren nun schon drei Wochen vergangen. Severus war in dieser Zeit nur in seiner Kajüte geblieben. Er fand das alles irgendwie sinnlos. Seit dem Kuss hatte er Jack nicht mehr gesehen.

Er wusste auch nicht wie es ihm jetzt ging. Er hatte noch lange über den Kuss nachgedacht, er war nach wie vor der Meinung das sie das nicht hätten tun sollen. Aber er musste sich auch eingestehen, das er den Piraten vermisste. Nur dies passte ihm gar nicht.

Er war es gewohnt alleine zu sein und miss behandelt zu werden. Er redete sich die ganze Zeit ein, das er sich nur auf den Kuss eingelassen hatte, weil Jack die ganze Zeit über so freundlich zu ihm war. Aber tief im inneren wusste er das es nicht stimmte, nur konnte er es sich nicht eingestehen. Er verdrängte dieses Gefühl so gut es ging.  
Mit seinen Aufzeichnungen war er auch keinen Deut weiter gekommen. Er ahnte, das die Lösung eigentlich ganz simpel war, aber er kam einfach nicht drauf. Er saß Tag und Nacht daran, aber bis jetzt hatte es ihm nur Kopfschmerzen gebracht.

Sie mussten wohl oder Übel noch eine Zeitlang hier bleiben.

Vielleicht sollte ich doch noch mal mit Jack reden? Nein! Er verbannte den Gedanken sofort, daran durfte er gar nicht denken. Indem Moment klopfte es an der Tür und Ginny und Draco kamen herein mit einem Teller Essen.

„Wir bringen ihnen das Mittagessen Professor," meinte Ginny ängstlich. Sie rechnete damit wieder angeschrieen zu werden. Doch der Professor nickte diesmal nur.

Draco und Ginny sahen sich hilflos an. Keiner der beiden wusste noch was er machen sollte. Seit drei Wochen lief er nun schon mit schlechter Laune rum und schrie jeden an. Die zwei wussten nicht genau was passiert war, da aber Jack mit genau der selben Laune umherlief vermuteten sie, das irgendwas Zwischen den Zweien Vorgefallen war.

„Professor, wollen sie uns nicht sagen was los ist?" fragte Draco ihn. Ginny hielt erschrocken die Luft an. Aber Severus blieb ruhig und meinte mit leiser Stimme: „Das geht euch nichts an." Er wirkt so verletzt, schoß es Ginny durch den Kopf. Sie nahm all ihren Mut zusammen und meinte: „Sie haben sich in Jack verliebt, hab ich recht?"

Severus sah sie geschockt an. Nein er liebte Jack nicht, oder doch? Er wusste im Moment selber nicht so genau was er eigentlich fühlte.

„Ich mein das sieht doch ein blinder, und seit drei Wochen habt ihr euch nicht mehr gesehen. Beide lauft ihr mit einer schlechten Laune rum und schreit jeden an, der euch über den Weg läuft. Habt ihr euch damals gestritten?" fuhr Ginny ungerührt weiter. Severus sah nun Ginny aufmerksam an. Dies benutze Draco um Heimlich Severus Zauberstab einzustecken.

„Ich weiß selber nicht was ich für ihn fühle. Und jetzt geht, ich will meine Ruhe haben."

Mit diesen Worten widmete sich Severus wieder seinen Aufzeichnungen. Seine zwei Schüler verließen den Raum. Vor der Tür wartete bereits Mr. Gibbs auf sie, da Ginny die Tür einen Spalt offengelassen hatte, hatte er alles mitbekommen.

„Geht auf euer Zimmer, kommt so in einer halben Stunde wieder." Meinte er zu den zweien und ging dann aufs Deck. Ginny und Draco taten wie geheißen.

Jack stand an der Reling, das tat er in der letzten Zeit wieder öfter. Er war immer noch verletzt. Auf der einen Seite verstand er ja Severus Beweggründe, aber auf der anderen Seite... er schüttelte nur den Kopf. Was musste er sich auch nur in diesen Dickkopf verlieben. „Jack, wir brauchen unbedingt frisches Wasser und die Lebensmittel sind auch knapp geworden. Tortuga ist nur eine Tagesreise von hier entfernt, lass uns Kurs dahin setzten." Wurde er von Mr. Gibbs in seinen Gedanken gestört. Er überlegte dann eine Weile und nickte nur. „Willst du mir nicht erzählen was los ist?" durchbrach Mr. Gibbs die Stille nochmals. Jack antwortete ihm nicht. „Es ist wegen diesem Zauberer, Hab ich recht?" versuchte er es weiter. Jack funkelte ihn wütend an: „Das geht dich überhaupt nichts an." Und etwas leiser fügte er hinzu: „ Da muss ich alleine durch." Gibbs schüttelte nur den Kopf. „ Die Crew macht sich sorgen um dich, komm wenigstens jetzt mit runter und ess mit uns."

Jack nickte nur und ging vor. Gibbs konnte sich ein grinsen nicht verkneifen und ging hinter Jack her.

Sie mußten an Severus Zimmer vorbei und Jack zögerte kurz weiterzugehen. Dieses Zögern nutze Mr. Gibbs er riss die Tür der Kajüte auf, schubste Jack ins Zimmer hinein, schloß die Tür wieder und verriegelte sie von außen.

Severus wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen als die Tür aufgerissen wurde er schaute auf und sah wie Jack hineingeschubst wurde.

Die Tür schloß sich wieder. Bei Merlin was war das denn. Jack lief sofort wieder zur Tür, und versuchte sie zu öffnen. Er rüttelte ein paar mal dran.

„Nichts zu machen, die ist verschlossen." meinte er trocken.

Severus stand auf er wollte nach seinem Zauberstab greifen, merkte aber das er nicht mehr auf dem Tisch lag.

Bei Merlin was haben die zwei sich dabei bloß gedacht.

Er sah sich hilflos um, hier musste er mit Jack reden, es gab keine andere Möglichkeit hier raus zu kommen. Beide sahen verlegen auf den Boden. Keiner von beiden wusste was er sagen sollte.

Draco und Ginny waren grade an Severus Kajüte angekommen, als sie sahen wie Gibbs ihnen einen Schlüssel entgegen hielt. Vor der Tür stand zusätzlich noch ein Schrank. Draco und Ginny grinsten.

„Dann hoffen wir mal das es klappt." Meinte er zu den Schülern, „ nicht das euer Lehrer sie da hinaus Zaubert."

„Ohne dies glaub ich kaum das, das funktioniert," antwortete Draco ihm und hilt triumphierend Severus Zauberstab hoch.

„Na dann können wir ja jetzt nur noch abwarten," meinte Ginny und lachte Draco erleichtert an, das ihr Plan so gut funktioniert hatte.

* * *

So, die Reviews bestimmen wann ich das nächste Kapitel reinsetze! 


	11. Erkenntnis

Soooo, da bin ich wieder. Ich hab mir etwas mehr Zeit gelassen, aber auch nicht zuviel. Dieses Kapitel ist wieder mal von mir. Ich mag es sehr gerne, auch wenn es nicht mein persönliches Highlight ist, das kommt später noch.

Ich hoffe es gefällt euch und viel Spaß beim lesen.

Mina Harker Wilhelmina Murray: So, jetzt hat die Spannung ein Ende -g-

Nici Cavanaugh: Sev muss doch auf die beiden aufpassen, da kann er sie ja nicht einfach so angreifen, schließlich ist er doch ihr Lehrer. Aber bei ihm kann man nie sicher sein -lol-

Shira1111: Ach was, so böse sind sie nun auch wieder nicht. Die werden sich schon nicht angreifen.

Lady-Claw: Danke für dein Review. Das warten hat ein Ende. Und in diesem Kapitel gibt Sev auch einen kleinen Teil seiner Gefühle preis.

* * *

Kapitel 10 – Erkenntnis

Ginny, Draco und Mr. Gibbs hatten sich auf den Boden vor Jacks und Severus Zimmer gesetzt und warteten. Keiner wusste genau worauf sie warteten, aber alle waren sie bereit sofort einzuspringen, falls man auch nur den kleinsten Verdacht hatte, dass die beiden sich dort drinnen an die Gurgel gingen.  
„Ich glaube nicht das Jack ihm etwas tun würde, er hat sich vollkommen verändert!" murmelte Mr. Gibbs vor sich hin.  
Draco zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Bei Snape bin ich mir da nicht so sicher, der ist zu allem fähig. Obwohl, ohne seinen Zauberstab wird er wohl auch nichts tun!" Ginny nickte und nahm unauffällig seine Hand, sie fühlte sich sicherer wenn sie Dracos Händedruck spürte.

Es waren gerade einmal 5 Minuten vergangen, seit sie die beiden eingesperrt hatten und doch wurden sie langsam nervös. Entweder flüsterten Jack und Severus oder es war alles umsonst gewesen und sie schwiegen sich gegenseitig an.  
Mr. Gibbs schlug sich auf die Oberschenkel und stand auf, Ginny und Draco blickten ihn fragend an.

„Wenn ihr mich fragt, bringt es nichts jetzt hier zu warten bis irgendetwas passiert, ich bin müde. Ich schlage vor, wir lassen sie morgen zum Frühstück wieder da raus!"  
„Und was ist wenn sie sich gegenseitig umbringen!" rief Ginny ängstlich und sprang auf.

Mr. Gibbs schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Glaub mir, kleines. Die werden sich nichts tun. Würdest du deinen Freund umbringen?" Mr Gibbs blickte vielsagend zu Draco und verschwand dann mit einem Lächeln. Ginny wurde leicht rot als sie erkannte was er meinte.  
Draco war IHR Freund.

Langsam nickte sie dann und Draco stand auf, nahm sie wieder an die Hand und führte sie in ihr Zimmer.

„Sie sind weg" murmelte Jack, der an der Tür gelehnt auf dem Boden saß. Er hatte die Beine angewinkelt und sie mit seinen Armen umschlungen, so dass er sein Kinn auf seine Knie lehnen konnte. Severus hatte wieder so getan als würde er sich auf seine Aufzeichnungen konzentrieren und sah nun auf. Jack sah in dieser Pose irgendwie etwas hilflos aus, fand er und doch wirkte er immer noch imposant.  
Severus sah zu wie Jack seufzend aufstand und sich den Staub von der Hose klopfte, er hob fragend eine Augenbraue als Jack zu ihm sah und sich ihre Blicke trafen.

Wieso, verdammt noch mal, sagt er nichts? fluchte Jack in sich hinein, ließ sich aber von außen her nichts anmerken.

„Tja, wie kommen wir jetzt hier raus?" diese Frage stellte Jack sich nicht wirklich, aber es war das einzigste was ihm einfiel um die Stille zu überbrücken. Wieder sah er zu Severus der nur mit den Achseln zuckte und sich dann wieder seinen Aufzeichnungen widmete.  
Jack überkam ein Gefühl der Verzweiflung.

Er will so schnell wie möglich von mir weg schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Nur so konnte er sich Severus Verhalten erklären. Jack war es aufgefallen, das er die ganzen drei Wochen nur hier unten an einem Weg nach Hause gearbeitet hatte, er hatte also wirklich alles mit diesem Kuss zerstört.

„Sie werden morgen früh schon wieder aufmachen, ich schätze nicht das sie vorhaben uns verhungern zu lassen!" Jack schrak aus seinen Gedanken hoch als Severus leise Stimme ertönte.

„Weißt du ich..." begann er, brach jedoch sofort wieder ab „ach vergiss es!" Jack lies sich auf seinem Bett nieder und starrte auf den Boden. Er hörte wie sich Severus in seinem Stuhl zurück sinken lies und spürte seinen Blick auf sich ruhen.

„Erzähl!" forderte er „Jetzt hast du mich neugierig gemacht!"  
Und mich machst du mit deiner verdammten Haltung wütend! „Ich bewundere die Art wie du mit solchen Situationen umgehst. Ich gäbe viel dafür wenn ich immer so ruhig bleiben könnte!" Jack wollte diesen Satz eigentlich sarkastisch klingen lassen, da er Severus nicht das Gefühl geben wollte, dass er ihn auch noch lobte. Aber dieser Satz kam alles andere als sarkastisch rüber, es klang verletzt und ehrlich.  
Jack hätte viel darum gegeben Severus Gesichtsausdruck zu sehen, aber er traute sich nicht aufzusehen.

„Und ich bewundere es wie du zu jemandem wie mir noch nett sein kannst."  
Überrascht sah Jack auf.

„Ich bin nicht der für den du mich hältst, Jack. Ich bin keiner von denen, die sich einer Sache voll und Ganz hingeben. Ich lebe ohne ein Gewissen zu haben!"  
Jack zuckte mit den Schultern, für ihn klang es eher so als würde Severus versuchen ihn absichtlich abzuwimmeln.

Severus erstarrte als er das Lächeln auf Jacks Gesicht sehen konnte und er aufstand und langsam zu ihm rüberkam. Immer noch sanft lächelnd setzte er sich auf den Schreibtisch und erhaschte nebenbei einen Blick auf Severus Aufzeichnungen, die aus einem leeren Pergament bestanden.  
Er hatte ihn belogen, die ganze Zeit lang. Aus irgendeinem Grund wollte Severus ihm Glauben machen, dass er ihm Gleichgültig war. Aber die leeren Aufzeichnungen bewiesen doch, das er wohl nicht weg wollte.

„Ich weiß nicht warum du dich schlechter redest als du es eigentlich bist. Ich kann dir ganz genau sagen was ich über dich gelernt habe" Severus hob eine Augenbraue und schwieg. „Du bist jemand der viel durchgemacht hat, du bist jemand der mit Absicht versucht die Leute dazu zu bringen das sie dich hassen und du bist jemand der für andere sein Leben riskieren würde!"  
Er sah in seine schwarzen Augen und wusste das er richtig lag, für kurze Zeit sah er Schrecken darin, aber dann plötzlich wandelte es sich in tiefe Trauer um. Eine solch tiefe Traurigkeit die er in seinem ganzen Leben als Pirat noch nicht gesehen hatte und er sich nicht einmal vorstellen konnte.

Ja, er lag richtig mit dem was er gesagt hatte, aber er hätte sich nie vorgestellt das es so schlimm war. Severus war ein gebrochener Mann, er musste verdammt gut schauspielern können, um diese Trauer jeden Tag aufs neue zu verbergen. Jack spürte wie ihm langsam die Tränen hochkamen, ein Gefühl, das er in letzter Zeit immer häufiger verspürt hatte und inzwischen auch wusste wie man damit umzugehen hatte.  
Vorsichtig nahm er Severus Hand und zog ihn rüber zum Bett um sich dort hinzusetzen, er ließ alles still mit sich geschehen und sah ihn immer noch mit den gleichen Augen an.

„Willst du es mir denn nicht wenigstens erzählen?" fragte Jack mit erstickter Stimme. Severus schüttelte den Kopf und besann sich wieder, in seinen Augen war mit einem Mal nichts mehr zu sehen. Dieser Mann war ein Rätsel, ein Rätsel das er hoffte bald zu lösen.

„Ich möchte das du es mir erzählst. Ich bestehe darauf! Wenn nicht heute, dann bitte in den nächsten Tagen. Du bist mir wichtig! Ich möchte an deinem Leid teil haben und ich möchte wissen was dem Mann, den ich liebe, passiert ist!"

Stumm saßen beide nebeneinander, Jack hatte fürs erste gesagt was er sagen wollte und Severus blieb stumm. Er hatte keine Miene bei seinen Worten verzogen, er hatte nicht den Kopf geschüttelt und auch nicht zu gesagt, aber Jack fasste dies als ein Ja auf.

Einige Minuten lang starrte Jack wieder auf den Boden und überlegte sich ob er jetzt einfach zu seinem Bett gehen sollte, oder ob er noch bei Severus bleiben sollte, in der Hoffnung noch irgendetwas zu hören. Unschlüssig sah er zu Severus rüber und blickte in das Gesicht eines verschlossenen Mannes, stille Tränen rannen seine Wangen runter und er starrte tonlos an die Wand.  
Jack streckte vorsichtig seinen Arm aus und nahm ihn schließlich, als er keinen Widerstand spürte, tröstend in die Arme, bis sie dann beide irgendwann einschliefen.


	12. Liebe?

Ein kleines kurzes und schönes Kapitel für Romy von euch...ach nein, für euch von Romy. Die Sev und Jack Fans werden heute zwar nicht auf ihre Kosten kommen, aber dafür die Ginny und Draco Fans.

Reviews:

Mina Harker Wilhelmina Murray: Ja, ja. Ich finde einen schwachen Snape auch immer sehr rührend. Aber böse gefällt er mir auch ganz gut -g-

SSJyuri: Ich bin dem Pairing Snape und Jack auch schon total verfallen. Die passen wirklich gut zusammen. Sev der ernste und Jack der verrückt.

Shira1111: Ist zwar diesmal nicht ganz so schnell gekommen das Kapitel aber nun ist es da!

Lady-Claw: -reknuddel- Schön das dir das Kapitel so gut gefallen hat. Aber heute müssen wir ausnahmsweise mal ohne Sev und Jack auskommen.

* * *

Kapitel 11 – Liebe? 

Ginny stand alleine an der Reling und schaute aufs Meer hinaus. Wie soll das bloß weitergehen fragte sie sich. Sie wusste nicht mehr, wie sie sich Draco gegenüber verhalten sollte Sie hatte noch lange über die Worte von Gibbs nachgedacht. Sie liebte Draco, dass war ihr mittlerweile klar geworden. Sie glaubte aber auch, das er nie das selbe für sie empfinden würde.

Aber auch Draco machte sich so seine Gedanken. Er saß in Kajüte und schaute ins leere. Er genoß es wenn er Ginny im Arm hielt. Er wollte sie beschützen. Oja, er Draco Malfoy, ein Slytherin liebte Ginny Weasley, eine Gryffindor. Er schüttelte den Kopf, das war so absurd. Dies war in seinen Augen zum Scheitern verurteilt. Da waren ja auch immer noch seine Eltern. Gut, sein Vater saß in Askaban, aber Trotzdem waren da jede Menge Probleme. Er seufzte. Wo sollte das noch alles hinführen?

Währenddessen auf der Interceptor.

„Was soll das heißen, die Black Pearl ist verbrannt? Und was faselst du da von einem Mann mit einem Stab wo grünes Licht rausgekommen ist?" schrie Barbossa seinen 1. Mann an. Dieser zuckte bei jedem Wort zusammen. Er fing ängstlich an zu sprechen:

"Wir hatten Sparrow schon fast besiegt gehabt als ein schwarzgekleideter Mann von den Kajüten rauskam. Er richtete diesen Stab auf Bill und murmelte irgendwelche Worte, es kam ein grünes Licht aus dem Stab und Bill war sofort tot. So hat er noch weitere Männer umgebracht bis er den Stab auf den Mast gerichtet hatte und wider ein paar Worte gemurmelt hatte. Diesmal kam kein Licht aus dem Stab, dafür fing aber der Mast an zu brennen."

Barbossa sah ihn nachdenklich an und fragte dann: „ Hast du die Worte verstanden die er gesagt hat?"

„Irgendwas von Avada Kadava oder so was in der Art."

"Du meinst bestimmt Avada Kedavra."

„ ja, das waren seine Worte."

„ Wenn das so ist war es nicht eure Schuld."

Er drehte sich einmal im Kreis und besah sich seine Crew,

„ Na los, wird's bald, weiter an eure Arbeit"

Damit drehte er sich um und ging in seine Kajüte. Seine Männer sahen ihn verwundert hinterher. Soso, also hat Jack Unterstützung von einem Zauberer. Ist ja sehr interessant. Nur wer war dieser Zauberer. Er kannte sie alle. Aber keiner würde es wagen auf der Black Pearl zu sein. Er würde es noch früh genug heraus finden.

Draco machte sich auf die Suche nach Ginny, er hatte beschlossen, das er es Auf jedenfall versuchen will. Natürlich nur wenn sie ihn auch wollte. Er fand sie auf dem Deck, wo sie an der Reling stand und aufs Meer hinaus schaute. Sie bemerkte ihn erst als er neben sie trat. Er lächelte sie schüchtern an und sie lächelte zurück.

„Wieso stehst du um diese Uhrzeit alleine hier draußen, was wäre wenn dieses Schiff vom letzten mal wider gekommen wäre?" fragte er sie.

„Ich war am Nachdenken, und wollte ein bißchen an die frische Luft." Beantwortete sie seine frage. Er wusste nicht mehr was er sonst noch sagen konnte, also zog er sie in seine Arme und hielt sie einfach fest. Ginny schmiegte sich an ihn. Und so standen sie dort und schauten aufs Meer hinaus. Irgendwann nahm er all seinen Mut zusammen:

„Ich liebe Dich Ginny." Ginny sah ihn überrascht an und fing dann an zu lächeln.

„Ich liebe dich auch Draco." Draco lächelte glücklich er zog sie noch näher zu sich und Küsste sie. Engumschlungen gingen sie zurück ihn ihre Kajüte, wo sie auch bald einschliefen.


	13. Du bist mein Leben

Tataaaaaa... hier ist es endlich das lang ersehnte 12. Kapitel, von MIR! Hach bin ich nicht schnell?

* * *

Shira1111: Tja, lass dich mal überraschen was Barbossa über die Zaubererwelt so alles weiß –g- 

Nici Cavanaugh: Gröhl... Barbossa und Harry Potter lesen. Witzig! Aber das wird auch noch alles gelüftet. Ja du hast recht zwischen Verliebt sein und Liebe gibt es tatsächlich unterschiede... aber gut. Viele wissen das nicht.

Lady-Claw: Schön das ich dich neugierig gemacht habe, so soll es ja auch sein. Das Kapitel hier wird sich jetzt aber mehr auf Jack und Sev beziehen.

Kapitel 12 – Du bist mein Leben

Nach Anbruch der Dunkelheit hatten Jack und Severus sich ihn ihre Kajüte zurück gezogen. Den ganzen Tag über hatte Severus Jack mehr oder weniger ignoriert. Er wollte nicht gerade das Ginny und Draco etwas von seinen Gefühlen mit bekamen und versuchte sich so normal wie möglich zu halten, wobei er Jack mehr als nötig abwies. Zu Anfang hatte er versucht überall mit Severus zusammen zu sein und sich mit ihm zu unterhalten, aber später war er es Leid ständig von ihm abgewiesen zu werden. Sie hatten keinen Streit mehr und trotzdem behandelte Severus ihn so.

Jack starrte schon eine ganze Weile nachdenklich an die Wand. Er hatte sich auf dem Stuhl am Schreibtisch niedergelassen, während Severus auf seinem Bett saß und in einem Buch blätterte, das ihm Mrs. Gibbs geliehen hatte.

„Bist du glücklich, so wie es ist?" fragte Jack monoton und blickte noch immer an die Wand, Severus sah von seinem Buch auf und legte es dann zur Seite.

„Wie meinst du das?" Jack zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Ich will nur wissen ob du glücklich bist mit deiner jetzigen Situation" Jack wandte seinen Blick nun von der Wand ab und sah in Severus dunkle Augen. „Du machst ein Geheimnis aus deiner Liebe. Du kommst nicht von selbst her um mich zu küssen oder mich zu umarmen und du gibst mir noch nicht mal die Hand. Wenn wir oben an Deck sind behandelst du mich wie Luft. Also, bist du wirklich so glücklich?"

Severus senkte den Kopf, er hatte sich gedacht das es nur eine Frage der Zeit war, ehe Jack ihm diese Fragen stellte. Er seufzte leise.  
„Jack..." flüsterte er „Ich hatte dir gesagt das es nicht einfach mit mir wird, du kannst nicht von mir verlangen, das ich mich von heut auf morgen ändere."  
Jack schüttelte den Kopf, stand auf und ließ sich neben ihm auf dem Bett nieder.  
„Das verlange ich auch gar nicht. Ich möchte nur das über deinen Schatten springst und zu deiner Liebe stehst... zu mir stehst!" Severus sah mit Absicht weg, um das Flehen in Jacks Augen nicht sehen zu müssen.

Wieso musste Jack ihn so verrückt machen? Es gab doch sonst keinen der ihn leiden konnte, wieso musste sich ausgerechnet Jack in ihn verlieben? Wieso überhaupt erwiderte er diese Liebe? Er liebte diesen Mann, er liebte es ihm zuzuschauen wie er redete und dabei alles mit Gesten unterstrich, er liebte seine sarkastische und humorvolle Art und er liebte es wie er sich Respekt verschaffte. Musste das alles denn so kompliziert sein?  
Severus stand auf und stellte sich mal wieder mit dem Rücken zu Jack, damit dieser seine Gefühle nicht deuten konnte.

„Weißt du, ich fühle mich schlecht. Du machst mich glücklich wenn ich traurig bin, du erfüllst mir die Wünsche, die ich noch nicht einmal ausgesprochen habe. Und ich kann dir nichts geben. Ich habe nichts was ich dir geben könnte. Nicht einmal Kinder kann ich dir schenken!" Jack dachte einige Momente lang über Severus Worte nach. Er hatte die Verzweiflung in seiner Stimmer gehört und das machte ihm traurig. Er stand auf, umschlang ihn von hinten mit seinen Armen und legte seinen Kopf auf seine Schulter.

„Ich wünsche mir nichts, was du mir nicht geben könntest" hauchte er dich an seinem Ohr so das Severus eine Gänsehaut bekam. „Siehst du denn nicht, dass es nicht so wichtig ist? Du bist genug. Du bist mehr als ich je zu besitzen erhofft habe. Severus, du bist mein Leben!"

Severus spürte Jacks Lippen auf seinem Hals und er hörte seine Stimme. Ein Flüstern das ihm mit jedem Wort die Gänsehaut über seinem Körper laufen ließ. Er nahm nicht wahr was er sagte, nur wie er es sagte. Jede einzelne Silbe machte ihn schwächer, er schloss seine Augen und spürte wie seine Knie drohten nachzugeben und sein Kopf leer wurde. Er konnte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen. Erfolglos versuchte er sich zu konzentrieren und sich zusammen zu reißen, das Schwindelgefühl zu ignorieren, das mehr und mehr besitz von ihm ergriff.

Er fühlte Hände, die über seine Haut strichen, seine Arme, seinen Hals, seine Brust, das alles ließ ihn vor Erregung zusammen zucken.  
Und er spürte noch etwas, eine Hand die sich langsam um den Stoff über seinem Glied legte. Jacks Hand.  
Erschrocken öffnete er seine Augen und realisierte das Jack ihn fest im Arm hielt und sein Hemd geöffnet war und Jack es ihm langsam abstreifte. Beruhigend strich er ihm mit der Hand über die Wange und küsste weiter seinen Hals.  
„Bleib ruhig" raunte er in sein Ohr und umschlang ihn noch enger.  
Severus überlegte einen Moment ob er dem Piraten seinen Ellenbogen in die Rippen schlagen sollte, aber zu verheißungsvoll waren die Berührungen, mit denen er ihn dem Wahnsinn immer näher trieb.

Severus war sein. Er hatte ihn fest in seiner Gewalt.

Jack legte seine Hand enger um die Wölbung von Severus Hose und jeder einzelne Laut, den er Severus dadurch entlockte, ließ seine eigene Erregung steigen.  
Wie sehr er erregt war, war auch für Severus kein Geheimnis mehr, zu dicht drängte er sich gegen ihn. Es gab kein Entrinnen mehr für ihn. Selbst wenn er es versuchen würde, Jack hatte nicht vor ihn gehen zu lassen. Und er bezweifelte stark, dass er dazu überhaupt noch in der Lage war.  
Wenn er ihn nur noch ein wenig länger berührte, würde auch sein letzter Zweifel verflogen und seinem Verlangen gewichen sein.  
Jack zog ihn sanft zum Bett und drückte ihn darauf nieder. Severus merkte, wie er an seinem Hosenbund zerrte, ihn öffnete und seine Hose auszog. Severus sog die Luft ein, als Jacks Finger unter den Stoff tastete, zum erhitzten Fleisch, das nur darauf wartete, von ihm berührt und weiter erregt zu werden.

Kaum spürte Severus seine Finger an seinem Glied, löste sich ein Stöhnen aus seinem Mund das nun seinerseits dem Piraten für wenige Augenblicke den Atem stocken ließ. Jack spürte das Pochen in seiner Hand, das Verlangen danach befreit und erlöst zu werden und er hörte ein schweres Atmen, wobei er nicht wusste ob es von ihm oder von Severus stammte.  
Severus hatte sein letztes bisschen Vernunft über Bord geschmissen und begann damit Jacks Hemd auszuziehen und seine Finger glitten über seine nackte Brust. Jack ließ sich verwundert von ihm nach hinten drücken, damit Severus ihm nun noch die Hose ausziehen konnte. Sanft kreisten dabei seine Finger um Jacks Bauchnabel.

Als er Jack seiner Hose entledigt hatte, näherten sich seine Lippen langsam dem Glied von Jack und er umkreiste mit der Zunge seine glühende Spitze.  
Jack gab ein erschrockenes Keuchen von sich und seine Hände drückten Severus Kopf an seine Mitte des Körper um ihm zu zeigen das er nicht aufhören sollte. Er stöhnte leise als Severus weiter an seiner Männlichkeit saugte und ihn verwöhnte. Jack spürte wie sein Höhe punkt immer näher kam und zog Severus wieder hoch zu sich um ihn leidenschaftlich zu küssen. Er ließ seine Zunge noch einmal tief in dessen Mund gleiten, bevor er Severus rumdrehte und sich hinter ihm fest an sich drücken.

„Hast du das schon mal gemacht?" hauchte Jack leise und Severus verneinte.  
Als er mit einem Finger sanft in die Spalte vordrang, löste sich ein Keuchen aus Severus Mund. "Entspann dich." sagte er sanft, während er seinen Finger neckend seinen weiteren Pfad entlang wandern ließ. "Es wird jetzt ein klein wenig unangenehm werden, doch ich verspreche dir, du wirst dafür entschädigt... sehr sogar..."

Er wartete ab, bis sich Severus ein wenig entspannt hatte, dann benetzte er seinen Finger erneut mit der Flüssigkeit und näherte sich dem verborgenen Eingang.  
Severus spürte, wie sich die Finger langsam vortasteten und seine Gedanken sich überschlugen.   
Hätte er Zeit gehabt, darüber nachzudenken, hätte er festgestellt, dass er Angst hatte, aber in diesem Moment wollte er nur, dass der Druck und die Anspannung endlich nachließen. Verzweifelt klammerte er sich an die Worte des Piraten, der ihm versichert hatte, dass auch er auf seine Kosten kommen würde.

Genau in diesem Augenblick drang der Finger in ihn ein. Severus zuckte zusammen, fühlte, wie er sich verkrampfte, wie sein Körper sich gegen den plötzlichen Druck wehrte, auch wenn sein Kopf ihm sagte, daß er genau den zulassen musste. Er bäumte sich auf, doch der Finger war bereits in ihm, und während sein innerer Kampf andauerte, spürte er den Druck größer werden, schmerzvoller, schlimmer. Er schnappte nach Luft, wollte schreien, doch kein Laut kam über seine Lippen. Unangenehm? Ein klein wenig unangenehm? Sein Herz raste, während er krampfhaft versuchte, sich doch noch irgendwie zu entspannen.

"Ganz ruhig" hörte er wie von Ferne eine Stimme. Er spürte, wie der Druck ein wenig nachließ, wie sich seine Muskeln langsam dem Widerstand ergaben. "Es wird gleich besser" Besser? dachte er keuchend. Gut... Besser klingt gut. Langsam, nur langsam, erlangte er die Kontrolle über sein Atmen wieder. Und der Finger drang tiefer in ihn ein, dehnte ihn mit vorsichtigen, kreisenden Bewegungen, arbeitete sich vor, dann wieder zurück, bis er plötzlich einen weiteren, kühlen Widerstand spürte.

"Es ist okay." beruhigte ihn Jack. Und zu seinem Erstaunen war es auch okay, er gewöhnte sich an das Gefühl, an das Ziehen, und seine Panik wich allmählich erneuter Erregung.  
Jack zog seine Finger wieder heraus und beugte sich über Severus um ihn noch einmal zu küssen. Dann zog er sich zurück und kniete sich zwischen seine Beine.

Ohne den Blickkontakt zu brechen, drang er ein - langsam, ganz langsam, und jedes Stück, das er weiter in ihm versank, spiegelte sich in den lustvoll geweiteten Augen vor sich wieder. Bei jedem Anzeichen von Schmerz verharrte er kurz, ließ seinem Körper Zeit, sich daran zu gewöhnen, bevor er mit leicht kreisenden Beckenbewegungen seinen weiteren Weg vorbereitete.

Es kostete ihn all seine Beherrschung, nicht schneller und drängender vorzugehen, nicht wild in ihn hineinzustoßen, obwohl sein Körper danach verlangte. Doch er wollte es richtig machen, wollte, das es Severus gefiel, dass dieses erste Mal für ihn unvergesslich werden würde... alle weiteren Male konnte er sich gehen lassen und ihn so nehmen, wie er es wollte.

Aber nicht jetzt...

Seinen rasenden Herzschlag ignorierend, schob er sich weiter, der Hitze entgegen, der Enge um sein Glied, die allmählich nachgab. Severus war perfekt. Genau nach seinem Geschmack. Aber das hatte er schon gewußt, als er ihn das erste Mal gesehen hatte. Dieser Mann war dazu geboren, sich Jack Sparrow hinzugeben!

Jacks Finger wanderten währenddessen zu Severus Glied und streichelten es sanft, im gleichen Rhythmus wie seine Stöße. Severus Snape war kurz davor, den Verstand zu verlieren. Immer wieder ging ein Ruck durch seinen Körper, ausgelöst durch Jack's Bewegungen, die immer kraftvoller wurden, ihn immer tiefer in ihn eindringen ließen, bis er plötzlich innehielt und sich ein fast qualvoller Schrei aus der Kehle des Piraten löste. Er spürte das unkontrollierte Zucken in sich, die Hitze, die in ihn hineingepumpt wurde. Er starrte ihn an, sah den Ausdruck der Erlösung auf seinem Gesicht, der mehr und mehr verschwamm, als er selbst zum Höhepunkt kam.

Erschöpft ließ sich Jack nieder und kuschelte sich in Severus Arme, bis Jack wenig später zufrieden einschlief. Severus musste augenblicklich an Jacks Worte denken und erst jetzt nahm er sie wirklich wahr Severus, du bist mein Leben Ja, er war sein Leben.


	14. Interessante Auskünfte

Leider nur ein kurzes Kapitel von Romy, aber immerhin!

* * *

Kapitel 13 - Interessante Auskünfte 

Severus und Jack standen Arm in Arm auf dem Deck und beobachteten wie Gibbs befehle  
Herumbrüllt, da die Black Pearl in wenigen Minuten im Hafen von Tortuga anlegen würde. Auch  
Ginny und Draco standen an Deck und beobachteten das Schauspiel was sich ihnen bot.

Mittlerweile war es Abend geworden, den ganzen Tag waren sie unterwegs gewesen und Jack  
Hatte ihnen eine menge gezeigt gehabt. Nun saßen sie in einer Kneipe und hörten der Crew zu,  
die gerade ihre Erlebnisse berichteten. Die Meisten Lacher brachte natürlich Gibbs, und bis auf 2  
Ausnahmen alle auf Kosten von Jack (lol). Severus lehnte sich mit seinem Stuhl so zurück, das  
Er mit der lehne die Wand berührte. So bekam er die Unterhaltung die am neben Tisch lief mit. Sie  
Sprachen grade von Barbossa. Severus hörte gespannt zu, vielleicht erfuhr er ja was. „ Weißt du  
Eigentlich wie Barbossa richtig heißt?" Fragte der eine. Der andere sah ihn eine ganze weile  
Forschend an, bis er antwortete: „ Normaler weise sollen wir es keinem sagen, aber ich denke ich  
Kann es dir sagen. Er heißt Tom Riddel und kommt gebürtig aus England. " Severus erstarrte. Wenn das wahr wäre, dann wäre das die Lösung seiner Probleme. Er würde Barbossa umbringen! Wenn er der Vorfahr von Voldemord wäre, würde dieser in seiner Zeit niemals existieren. Und das wäre für alle besser. Er überlegte noch eine Weile ob er es den anderen sagen sollte, entschied sich aber dagegen um sie nicht zu beunruhigen.

Es war schon weit nach Mitternacht als sie auf die Black Pearl zurückkehrten. Draco nur mit  
Hilfe von Jack und Severus da dieser soviel Rum getrunken hatte, das er nicht mehr gehen  
Konnte. Ginny war so sauer auf ihn, das sie direkt in ihre Kajüte lief und die Tür verriegelte. Jack und  
Severus legten Draco aufs Deck wo er seinen Rausch in ruhe ausschlafen konnte. Jack zog Severus  
In die Kajüte wo er diesen direkt zum Bett führte und erst gegen Morgen einschliefen.


	15. Happy Birthday

**Nach der langen Zeit mal wieder was aufmunterndes

* * *

**

**Kapitel 14**

Happy birthday

Ginny erwachte für ihre Verhältnisse sehr spät am Morgen. Erschrocken bemerkte sie das Draco nicht wie sonst immer neben ihr lag, die schlimmsten Gedanken schlichen sich sofort in ihren Kopf und erst als sie sich leicht entsetzt aufsetzte fiel ihr der gestrige Abend wieder ein.

Einerseits war sie noch immer wütend auf ihn und andererseits vermisste sie ihn. Aber sie würde nicht so leicht nachgeben, sie hatte schließlich auch ihren Stolz, also würde sie warten bis er von selbst bei ihr ankam.

Draco konnte auch mal sehen wie es war, ignoriert zu werden.  
Sie würde ihm heute so gut es ging aus dem Weg gehen, er sollte ruhig ein wenig leiden.  
Mit diesem Vorsatz zog sie sich an und machte sich auf den Weg in die Küche.  
Das Schicksal meinte es anscheinend gut mit ihr, denn in der Küche war nur Mr. Gibbs anwesend.  
Als sie eintrat zuckte er erschrocken zusammen und seufzte erleichtert als er sie erkannte.  
„Meine Güte hast du mich erschrocken!"

Sie grinste kurz und setzte sich dann an den Tisch.  
„Hast du ein schlechtes Gewissen?" fragte sie und ihr Grinsen wurde etwas breiter.  
Er schüttelte Lächelnd den Kopf und sah zu ihr rüber.  
„Ich dachte du wärst Jack, vielleicht sollte ich doch besser abschließen." Meinte er nachdenklich und ging rüber zur Tür und drehte den Schlüssel um.  
Verwirrt sah sie ihm dabei zu.

„Ähm.. was wäre so schlimm daran wenn Jack hier rein käme?"  
Er grinste als Antwort und deutete auf eine unfertige Torte auf dem Tisch. Ginny hatte die beim eintreten gar nicht gesehen, aber jetzt leuchtete ihr einiges auf.  
„Hat er Geburtstag?" fragte sie erstaunt und besah sich die Torte etwas näher. Es war nichts großartiges, sondern lediglich eine einfache Sahnetorte mit ein paar Kirschen.  
Mr. Gibbs nickte und griff zu einer kleinen Tüte.  
„Eigentlich mag er es ja nicht wenn man so einen Aufwand bei seinem Geburtstag macht, aber er freut sich trotzdem immer wieder."

Achselzuckend begann er einen Schriftzug darauf zu machen.  
„Ach ja, Draco befindet sich übrigens in meinem Zimmer, falls du ihn suchst. Ich hab ihn heute morgen bei mir untergebracht, damit er sich ausruhen kann. Das Deck ist ja nicht gerade bequem und außerdem sind die Jungs dort oben, bei den Vorbereitungen!"  
Ginny überhörte die Sätze mit Draco geschickt, sie hatte kein Lust jetzt mit jemanden darüber zu reden. Das war eine Sache zwischen ihr und Draco und sie würde nicht mit jedem darüber sprechen.  
„Was habt ihr denn für Jack geplant?"

„Och nicht wirklich viel. Wir sind an einem Geburtstagslied am basteln und halt die Torte. Aber so langsam müssten wir uns beeilen, ich schätze mal das er so in gut einer Stunde aufstehen wird." Mr. Gibbs legte die Torte beiseite und stellte Ginny einen Teller mit den Worten „Dein frühstück" hin.  
Eigentlich hatte sie nicht wirklich Hunger aber sie aß trotzdem alles auf, während Gibbs ihr dabei zusah.  
Bei dem letzten Bissen kam ihr ein Gedanke.  
„Sagt mal habt ihr schon ein Lied zum Geburtstag?" fragte sie eifrig und Gibbs schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nicht wirklich, wir sind noch daran am arbeiten. Vielleicht lassen wir es auch weg."  
„Oh, das müsst ihr nicht" grinste sie „ich hab da nämlich eine Idee!"

Severus saß noch leicht müde am Bettrand und versuchte vergeblich Jack aus den Federn zu kriegen. Doch dieser ließ sich vom schlafen einfach nicht abbringen.  
„Jack, es wird langsam Zeit aufzustehen. Du kannst doch nicht den ganzen Tag verschlafen!"  
Severus erkannte zwar das sie wirklich etwas spät eingeschlafen waren, aber allzu viel Schlaf brauchte sein Körper nicht.

Er rüttelte noch einmal an Jacks Schulter und dies mal schien er Glück zu haben.  
„Wasn los" murmelte Jack Schlaftrunken und rieb sich die Augen. Die Sonne schien hell durch das kleine Fenster im Raum und blendete ihn etwas.  
Fragend sah er zu Severus und setzte sich auf.  
„Es ist schon spät. Es ist nicht gut zu lange zu schlafen!" meinte er und verschränkte lächelnd die Arme vor der Brust.

„Ich kann mir alles erlauben" murrte Jack und begann damit sich anzuziehen.  
„Sag bloß ihr Captains werdet nie krank?" sagte Severus sarkastisch und stand auf um Jack Platz zu machen. Jack warf ihm daraufhin einen undefinierbaren Blick zu und murmelte etwas unverständliches.  
Schweigend gingen die beiden eine halbe Stunde später an Deck.  
Jack sah etwas verwirrt aus, als er sah das seine Mannschaft sich in Reih und Glied aufgestellt hatte. Mr. Gibbs stand ganz vorne und als er Jack sah drehte er sich überrascht zur Mannschaft.

„ejo captain Jack, bring me back to the railroad track!" rief er und die Mannschaft sang ihm nach.  
Nun trat Anna Maria nach vorne.  
"running to the railroad track,  
run along with Captain Jack,  
run into the peacecamp back,  
run along with captain Jack  
badadadideido left right, right left,  
badadadideido run along with captain Jack!"

Wieder tauschten Anna Marie und Gibbs die Plätze. Jack sah mit offenem Mund zu Severus, der sich vor lachen kaum noch halten konnte, direkt neben ihm stand Ginny und hatte ihm offensichtlich das ganze erklärt.

„Was soll das?" rief er verzweifelt und dachte fieberhaft nach, während Gibbs wieder vorsang und die Mannschaft alles wiederholte.

„forward march.  
Ejo Captain Jack,  
Bring me back to the railroad track,  
Give me gun in my hand,  
I want to be a shooting man,  
Left, right, left  
The military step,  
The airforce rap,  
The seventeen is the best,  
Goooooo… left go right go pick up the step, go left go right go left!"

Als Anna Marie lächelnd wieder nach vorne trat fiel es Jack wieder ein. Er hatte Geburtstag. Er hatte ja schon oft ein Ständchen zu seinem Geburtstag bekommen, aber so etwas hatte er noch nie erlebt.  
Dieser ganze Aufwand, nur wegen ihm!

„were running to the railroad track,  
run along with Captain Jack,  
run into the peacecamp back,  
run along with captain Jack  
badadadideido left right, right left,  
badadadideido run along with captain Jack!"

"company attention, forward march!" rief Gibbs wieder. Und so ging es weiter und weiter. Das ganze wurde nur noch getoppt, von dem ständigen „ejo, captain Jack" das von seiner Mannschaft kam.  
Als sie geendet hatten, war Jack sprachlos. Was sollte er dazu noch sagen?  
Mr. Gibbs trat zu ihm nach vorne und schüttelte ihm die Hand.

„Herzlichen glückwunsch, Captain!"  
„Jack, wieso hast du denn nichts erzählt?" fragte Severus und Jack zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Habs vergessen.." murmelte er und drehte sich zu Ginny um.  
„Ich schätze mal das hab ich wohl dir zu verdanken," murrte er und sah schlecht gelaunt zu ihr rüber. Ginny wurde ganz mulmig, es war wohl doch keine so gute idee gewesen, Jack sah gar nicht erfreut gewesen.  
Ginny wollte gerade Luft holen um sich zu entschuldigen, als er ihr lachend auf die Schulter klopfte.  
„Das war echt klasse, aus dir wird noch ein richtiger Pirat!" grinste er und gesellte sich zu seiner Mannschaft an den großen tisch der extra aufgebaut worden war.


	16. Noch eine Liebe

_Ja ich weiß, das letzte update liegt lange zurück. Aber ich hoffe es liest noch jemand, dann geht es mit dem nächsten auch ganz schnell._

**----**

**Kapitel 15- Noch eine Liebe**

Die gesamte Crew war immer noch ausgelassen am Feiern als auch Draco an Deck kam.  
Als Ginny ihn sah drehte sie sich um und fing ein Gespräch mit Jack an. Dieser hatte Draco noch

nicht bemerkt, Severus, der dabei stand schon. Er beobachtete die Zene eine Zeitlang und ging  
dann zu Draco. Dieser beobachtete die ganze Zeit nur Ginny und erschrak als Severus ihn  
ansprach. „ Red mit ihr"!

„ Ich glaub das wäre keine gute Idee, sie ist so sauer auf mich sie würde  
mir nicht zu hören." Antwortete er.

Severus sah eine Weile vor sich hin und überlegte, dann  
wendete er sich wieder an Draco

„ Schreib ihr ein Gedicht, sowas mögen Frauen."

Damit drehte er sich um und ging wieder zu Jack.

„Na Toll so einen Tipp gibt mir ausgerechnet mein Schwuler  
Lehrer" murmelte Draco sarkastisch. Er ging wieder unter Deck um mit dem Gedicht an zu fangen.

Einige Zeit Später holte die Crew 10 Kanonen an Deck um 10 Schüsse abzugeben zu Ehren ihres  
Captain. Als Ginny die Kanonen sah wurde sie Leichenblaß.

„ Keine Sorge wir werden nicht Angegriffen, bei jedem Fest das wir auf der Pearl feiern feuern wir 10 Schüsse ab, „ versuchte Jack Sie etwas zu beruhigen. Diese schüttelte nur den Kopf und meinte:

„ Professor Snape. Ich weiß Wieder was noch mit in den Zaubertrank gefallen ist. Sie haben doch auch so einen Kanone Kugel, und ich kann mich erinnern das sie während der Explosionen hinein gefallen ist. „

Severus sah sie überrascht an. Er nickte nur und bemerkte aus dem Augenwinkel wie Jack Aschfahl im Gesicht wurde.

„Mal schauen wenn ich Zeit bekomme mit dem Trank anzufangen, im Moment hab ich aber sehr wenig Zeit," meinte er und zog Jack in seine Arme.

Ginny begriff sofort und verschwand. Sie schlenderte noch etwas über Deck, erst jetzt viel ihr auf das Draco gar nicht mehr da war. Sie wollte schon Gibbs fragen wo er ist, sie überlegte es sich aber anders und ging wütend in ihre Kajüte.

Wenn er denkt sie komme angekrochen, dann hat er sich aber geirrt, er musste sich entschuldigen, nicht sie.

Als sie die Kajüte erreichte stockte ihr der Atem, überall waren Kerzen und auf dem Tisch lag eine Stück Pergament. Sie nahm es ihn die Hand und begann zu lesen:

_Liebe Ginny _

Seit ich mit Dir zusammen bin,  
weiß ich,  
was wahre Liebe ist.  
Dieses Gefühl,  
dass mir noch keine gegeben hat.  
Du von dem ich es mir nicht hätte vorstellen könnte,  
hast mir die Bedeutung der Liebe gezeigt.  
Du bist das schönste,  
was mir je passieren konnte.  
Ich liebe dich so sehr!

Bitte verzeih mir!

Dein Draco

Ginny hatte Tränen in den Augen, als sie mit dem Gedicht zu ende war. Sie merkte nicht wie sich die Türe leise öffnete und sich langsam zwei Arme von hinten um sie rum legten. Sie sah überrascht auf und blickte in Dracos Augen.

„ Es tut mir so leid Ginny, bitte verzeih mir." Sagte Draco leise. Ginny viel ihm um den Hals und gab ihn einen Leidenschaftlichen Kuss den er auch sofort erwiderte.


	17. Shopping

Mein Lieblingskapitel -g- 

----- 

Kapitel 16 - Shopping

Severus hatte sich nach der Feier in sein Zimmer zurück gezogen und die ganze Zeit lang über den Zaubertrank nachgedacht. Es half ihm schon viel mehr weiter, dass Ginny sich wieder an die Zutat erinnern konnte, aber Severus war sich sicher das der Gegentrank nicht sehr einfach werden würde.  
Soweit er wusste gab es solch einen Trank nicht, also musste er ein Gegenmittel gegen einen Trank finden den es nicht gab.  
Vor sich auf dem Tisch hatte er alle Unterlagen ausgebreitet und tüftelte nun schon seit einiger Zeit an einem Ergebnis rum. Er musste ganz genau überlegen wie welche Zutat wirkte und wie sie auf eine andere Zutat wirkte. 

Nach einigen Stunden kam ein völlig betrunkener Jack ins Zimmer getorkelt, in der einen Hand hatte er noch eine leere Flasche Rum und sah Severus verwirrt an.  
Mit einem lallenden: „Trinkt aus Piraten yo-ho!" ließ er sich aufs Bett fallen und schlief sofort ein.  
Severus schüttelte resigniert den Kopf und beugte sich wieder über seine Arbeiten.  
Ungefähr fünf Zutaten hatte er aufgeschrieben und fing an zu überlegen, zu seinem Glück waren es alles noch Zutaten, die er überall auftreiben konnte, wenn nötig fand er sie wahrscheinlich schon an irgendeinem Wegesrand. 

In dieser Zeit hatte er wahrscheinlich mehr Glück, da es noch Apotheken gab die mit Heilpflanzen und ähnlichem handelten. Hier gab es so etwas wie hoch entwickelte Medizin noch nicht, also würde es nicht schwer werden alles zusammen zu treiben. Er überlegte noch mal kurz alles, der Trank würde wahrscheinlich ein Jahr lang brauchen, bis er fertig wäre, vielleicht auch noch länger.  
Mr. Gibbs hatte gestern gemeint, das die Mannschaft vorhatte morgen durch die Stadt zu gehen und ein paar Sachen verhandeln wollte. In dieser Zeit konnte Severus also die Dinge auftreiben, die er für seinen Trank brauchte. 

Sollte das wirklich der Fall sein müsste Severus sich den Trank genau überlegen, nicht das anschließend doch noch etwas fehlte. Sein Blick wanderte rüber zum schnarchenden Jack der immer noch seine Flasche Rum im Arm hielt. Wahrscheinlich wäre ein Mittel gegen Kopfschmerzen auch nicht schlecht, überlegte er kritisch.

----

Zu Severus Überraschung, war Jack schon sehr früh morgens wach, zwar klagte er über Kopfschmerzen, aber war bereit in die Stadt zu gehen.  
„Willst du sofort los?" meinte Severus gähnend und zog sich die Schuhe an. Er hatte weniger Schlaf bekommen als er gedacht hatte und war dementsprechend noch ziemlich müde.  
„Natürlich, morgens laufen die besten Geschäfte! Und du weißt ja, der frühe Schmetterling fängt den Wurm!" Jack grinste kurz.  
„Vogel!" verbesserte Severus grimmig und blickte in Jacks ratloses Gesicht.  
„Was?"  
„Der frühe Vogel fängt den Wurm! Nicht Schmetterling!" Jack zuckte nur mit den Schultern und ging zur Tür.  
Severus war nicht gerade bester Laune, es kam ihm so vor als hätte er die sechste Klasse Gryffindor und Slytherin den ganzen Tag lang unterrichtet. Er fühlte sich völlig ausgebrannt.  
„Warte, ich muss meine Liste mitnehmen!" murrte er und Jack stemmte fragend die Hände in die Hüften.  
„Was denn für eine Liste?"  
„Für den Zaubertrank die Zutaten. Was denn sonst!" Severus schüttelte abweisend den Kopf, griff sich die Liste und wollte dann an Jack vorbei, dieser jedoch versperrte ihm den Weg und sah ihn an.  
Severus sah ihm ins Gesicht und entdeckte Jacks wütenden Ausdruck. „Was ist?" fragte er leicht genervt und verdrehte die Augen.  
„Was ist!" wiederholte Jack ungläubig „Wie blind bist du eigentlich! Wieso bitteschön willst du jetzt schon mit dem Trank anfangen? Hast du es wirklich so eilig von hier weg zu kommen?" 

Natürlich, auf diesen Satz hatte Severus sich innerlich schon vorbereitet, auch wenn er gehofft hatte einen Streit umgehen zu können.  
„Jack, ich werde in unserer Zeit gebraucht. Keiner dort weiß wo wir stecken und Ginny und Draco wollen mit Sicherheit auch nicht für immer hier bleiben!" Severus Stimme blieb gelassen, jedoch hörte man einen leicht verärgerten Unterton heraus.  
„Ach was! Als ob gerade du, dir Gedanken um das Wohl anderer Leute machen würdest!" konterte Jack und erstach ihn mit bösen Blicken. Severus schob ihn kurzerhand zur Seite und ging hinaus. 

„Natürlich mache ich mir Gedanken darüber. Schließlich bin ich für die beiden verantwortlich!" leicht genervt stieg er die Treppe hoch um ans Deck zu gelangen während Jack im folgte.  
„Wieso machst du dir dann nicht ausnahmsweise mal Gedanken um mich? Dir macht es vielleicht nichts aus von mir getrennt zu werden, schließlich hast du ja kein Herz! Aber ich, ich habe eins!" 

Severus drehte sich zu ihm um, um ihm eine harte Antwort zu liefern, sah dann jedoch Draco und Ginny ans Deck kommen und überlegte es sich anders. Dies war nicht der passende Augenblick um zu streiten. 

„Egal jetzt. Kannst du mir vielleicht etwas Geld geben, wie du weißt ist unsere Währung hier nichts wert!"  
Jack starrte ihn verblüfft an, hatte er nicht gerade deutlich gemacht das er dagegen war?  
„Und wie du weißt unterstütze ich so etwas nicht. Von mir kriegst du nichts!" rasend vor Wut ging er an ihm vorbei und verließ das Schiff. Severus sah ihm sprachlos hinter her und noch einmal mehr wunderte er sich über die seltsam torkelnde Gangart des Captains.  
Nur wenige Augenblicke später kamen Ginny und Draco zu Severus herüber, die beiden hatten sie schon in ihrem Zimmer streiten hören.  
„Es scheint wohl Unstimmigkeiten zu geben!" fragte Draco grinsend seinen Professor aber sein Grinsen verließ sofort wieder sein Gesicht als er Severus wütendes Gesicht sah. 

„Ähm, hier das sollen wir Ihnen von Mr. Gibbs geben!" meinte er nun hastig und drückte Severus einen Beutel mit Klimpergeld in die Hand.

Es dauerte fast den ganzen Tag, bis Severus alle nötigen Zutaten zusammen hatte inklusive Kessel, und schließlich erschöpft auf dem Schiff ankam. Die meisten hatte er tatsächlich in einer Art Apotheke bekommen und einige wenige hatte er sich draußen zusammen gesucht. Das war nicht sonderlich einfach gewesen da die vorbei kommenden Muggel in sicherlich für einen Magier oder ähnliches gehalten hätte. Soweit er sich erinnern konnte waren in dieser Hexerei und Zauberei nicht gerade beliebt gewesen. In diesen Momenten dankte er tatsächlich für die Muggel in seiner Zeit, die an so etwas nicht mehr glaubten. Dumme Menschen waren noch immer die angenehmsten. 

Kurz vor dem Schiff hatte er sich noch einmal nach Jack umgesehen, er hatte ihn schließlich am Hafen stehen gesehen wie er mit ein paar Leuten am verhandeln war. Ihre Blicke hatten sich kurz getroffen und Severus sah deutlich Jacks düstere Miene als er die Trankzutaten in Severus Hand entdeckt hatte. Einen kurzen Moment lang hatten sie sich einfach nur wütend angesehen, aber keiner von beiden hatte etwas gesagt. Schließlich hatte Severus sich einfach umgedreht und die Black Pearl betreten. 

Jack konnte sauer sein so lange er wollte, er hatte ihm schließlich von Anfang an gesagt, das er auch irgendwann wieder zurück in seine Zeit musste. 


	18. Songs

**Kapitel 17 - Songs**

Die gesamte Crew saß am Abend noch ziemlich lange draußen. Auch Jack und Severus, beide saßen sie aber sehr weit voneinander entfernt. Gibbs hatte beschlossen ein Gesangsabend zu machen, wo alle zustimmten. Gerade sang Jack und die gesamte Crew sang mit. „Trinkt aus Piraten yo-ho" Jack war grade fertig als Ginny und Draco aufstanden und Draco fragte: „ Dürfen wir auch zusammen singen?" „ Aber natürlich", kam es von Gibbs. Draco lächelte Ginny aufmunternd zu und griff nach ihrer Hand. Und schon Fing er an:

D.: Wie viele Nächte lang hab ich in dir gewohnt?  
G.: Wie viele Träume lang hat mich dein Schmerz belohnt?  
D.: Wie viele Nächte lang hast du dich schon verloren?  
G.: Wie viele Träume lang hab ich dich neu Geboren?

D+G:  
Von meiner Brennenden Liebe kann dich kein Dämon erlösen,  
von meiner Brennenden Liebe kann dich kein Gott und kein Wunder mehr befreien.

D.: Wie viele Nächte lang hab ich dich heimgesucht?  
G.: Wie viele Träume lang hast du mich schon verflucht?  
D.: Wie viele Nächte lang hab ich von dir gezehrt?  
G.: Wie viele Träume lang hat dich mein Herz ernährt?

D+G:  
Von meiner Brennenden Liebe kann dich kein Dämon erlösen,  
von meiner Brennenden Liebe kann dich kein Gott und kein Wunder mehr befreien.

D+G:  
Komm und verbrenn dir deine Haut,  
vergeude den Schmerz tief in dir!  
Komm und verbrenn dir deine Haut.

D+G:  
Von meiner Brennenden Liebe kann dich kein Dämon erlösen,  
von meiner Brennenden Liebe kann dich kein Gott und kein Wunder mehr befreien.

Während dem Gesamten Lied war es totenstill geworden, als die 2 aber geendete hatten klatschten sie alle Beifall und grölten rum.

Nach dem sie alle gesungen hatten war nur noch einer Übrig Severus Snape. Gibbs sah ihn mit einem fiesen grinsen an und meinte: „ Da können sie sich jetzt nicht heraus zaubern, sie müssen genau so singen wie alle anderen." Bei Gibbs Worten verdüsterte sich der Blick von Severus und von Jack. Fluchen stand er auf und stellte sich in die Mitte. Was sollte er bloß singen. Da viel sein Blick auf Ginny und ihm viel ein schönes Lied ein. Er war vom Orden für einen Tag als Aufpasser für die Kinder bestimmt worden und die waren Abends auf ein Konzert gewesen, wo er notgedrungen mit musste. Er konnte den Namen der Band nicht mehr sagen, aber das eine Lied hatte ihm so gut gefallen das er es singen wollte.

Some people get by  
With a little understanding  
Some people get by  
With a wohl lot more  
I dont know  
I want more  
I want more

And I need all the love that I cant get too  
And I need all the love I can get  
And I need all the love that I cant get too

Dyou get scarede to feel so much?  
To let somebody touch you?  
So hot, so cold, so far so out of control  
Hard to come by, and harder to hold

Some people get by  
With a little understanding  
Some people get by  
With a whole lot more  
I dont know  
Wy you gotta be so undemanding  
I want more

And I need all the love that I cant get too  
And I need all the love I can get  
And I need all the love that I cant get too

There are parts of me that dont get nervous  
Not the parts thats shake  
You wont get what you deserve  
You are what you take  
Learning to cry for fun and profit  
Im not done yet  
Counterfeit dollars or the English zloty  
Anything I can get

Some people get by  
With a little understanding  
Some people get by  
With a whole lot more  
I dont know  
Why you gotta be so undemanding  
One thing I know  
I want more

And I need all the love that I cant get too  
And I need all the love I can get  
And I need all the love that I cant get too

And I need all the love that I cant get too  
And I need all the love I can get  
And I need all the love that I cant get too

Als er das Lied beendet hatte, bemerkte er das Jack nicht mehr da wahr. Den Beifall von den anderen bekam er gar nicht richtig mit. Er fühlte ein Stich im Herzen, war das nur weil Jack nicht hier war?  
„ Sie haben sehr schön gesungen Professor." Wurde er von Ginny aus seinen Gedanken gerissen  
Severus lächelte sie gequält an. „ Aber das sie das Lied noch kennen, das haben sie doch nur einmal gehört, auf dem Konzert von Vampire damals, oder? Redete Ginny einfach weiter. „ ich kann mir Lieder die mir gut gefallen einfach gut merken." Sagte er und verschwand in Richtung Jacks Kaüjte. Auf halben Weg wird er aber von Gibbs abgefangen. „ Ähm Severus...Naja...Jack...also, wie soll ich es sagen? ...Also er will...ich soll ihnen sagen das er ... heute woanders schläft... aber wo weiß ich nicht..." Gibbs fühlte sich ziemlich unwohl. Er drehte sich um und verschwand direkt. Severus sah ihm wütend hinterher. Soll Jack doch bleiben wo der Pfeffer wächst, dachte er und ging in SEINE Kaüjte. 


	19. Keine Hoffnung

**Direkt mal das nächste Kapitel, weil das andere ja mehr ein Lied war als ein Kapitel **

**Kapitel 18 - Keine Hoffnung?**

Severus schlief die Nacht ziemlich unruhig, er hatte wirre Träume und wachte öfter als einmal in der Nacht auf nur um zu merken, das Jack nicht neben ihm schlief.  
Als er schließlich früh morgens noch einmal aufwachte, beschloss er sich anzuziehen und aufzustehen.  
Nachdenklich ging er an Deck und starrte aufs Meer hinaus.  
Er konnte nicht begreifen, warum Jack sich so aufregte, er wusste doch ganz genau, das sie irgendwann wieder abreisen mussten, das hatte er von Anfang an gewusst.  
Es war ja nicht so als ob er unbedingt wieder weg wollte, aber er lebte nun mal in einer anderen Zeit und konnte nicht ewig hier bleiben.  
„Professor?" riss ihn eine leise Stimme aus seinen Gedanken und er drehte sich erschrocken zu Draco um, der ihn verwirrt ansah. „Wieso sind sie schon wach?"  
Severus seufzte und zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Ich bin ein früh aufsteher, Mister Malfoy. Das sollten sie eigentlich wissen!"  
Draco nickte nachdenklich und stellte sich neben ihn an die Rehling.  
Beide schwiegen einen Moment und sahen auf die rauschenden Wellen unter sich.  
„Und warum sind Sie schon wach?" fragte Severus leise ohne ihn anzusehen.  
„Ich konnte nicht mehr einschlafen. Ich würde gerne wieder zurück nach Hogwarts!"  
Severus zog eine Augenbraue hoch und drehte sich zu Draco. Er hatte geglaubt, das gerade er lieber hier bleiben würde, als zurück zu gehen.  
„Sie möchten sich also freiwillig Ihrem Vater stellen? Ich bin mir nicht sicher wie er auf Miss Weasley reagieren wird. Sie ist nicht gerade das, was ein Malfoy sich für seinen Sohn vorstellt!"  
Draco sah ihn betroffen an und sah dann wieder auf das Meer hinaus. Anscheinend hatte er daran noch gar nicht gedacht. Sein Vater würde sicherlich nicht darüber begeistert sein, ebenso wie Ginnys Eltern. Es würde recht schwierig werden, dies zu erklären.  
Severus lächelte süffisant, er sollte nicht der einzige sein, der Probleme hatte, aber das Draco noch nicht daran gedacht hatte wunderte ihn.  
„Sie haben gut reden!" meinte Draco plötzlich ärgerlich „Ihre Eltern wären mit Sicherheit auch nicht stolz darauf, einen schwulen Sohn zu haben!"  
Wütend drehte er sich herum und ging wieder unter Deck. Na prima, der nächste der sauer auf ihn war.

Ein paar Stunden später, war Jack aufgestanden und ebenfalls direkt an Deck gegangen. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, das Severus dort auf keinen Fall sein würde, da er nicht so aussah als würde er die Landschaft genießen.  
An Deck angekommen, sah er seufzend das er sich getäuscht hatte, denn Severus stand direkt an der Stelle, an der Jack normalerweise immer stand.  
Im ersten Moment stand er einfach nur da und starrte Severus an, doch dann stieg erneute Wut in ihm hoch. Das hatte er wahrscheinlich mit Absicht gemacht, er wusste ganz genau das Jack dort immer stand.  
Gerade als er sich umdrehen wollte um zu gehen ertönte Severus Stimme der ihn nun offensichtlich bemerkt hatte.  
„Jack, warte!" rief er und Jack drehte sich kurzerhand wieder zu ihm um und ging auf ihn zu.  
„Was gibt's?"  
„Willst du nicht noch mal darüber reden?"  
„Ich wüsste nicht was es da zu reden gibt" antwortete Jack kühl und vermied es ihn anzusehen.  
„Ja. Das war typisch, für dich ist die Sache damit erledigt!"  
Jack lächelte spöttisch und antwortete nicht. Solche Streitereien waren kindisch und momentan hatte er wirklich keine Lust darauf.  
„Ich würde gerne mal wissen was ich dir getan habe. Du wusstest doch das wir irgendwann wieder fahren würden."  
Wieder musste Jack lächeln und drehte sich zu ihm um.  
„Richtig. Aber die Betonung liegt auf irgendwann!" meinte er und gestikulierte mit dem Zeigefinger.  
Severus verdrehte die Augen.  
„Es heißt doch nicht, das wir direkt morgen abreisen!" murrte er und schüttelte den Kopf.  
Jack gab ein schnippisches „Tze!" zur Antwort und schwieg wieder.  
Eigentlich hatte er nicht vorgehabt wieder zu Streiten, aber Severus hatte die Angewohnheit ihn immer wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück zu holen und das machte ihn wütend.  
„Wieso bist du dann überhaupt mit mir zusammen?" fragte Severus und leichte Trauer schwang in seiner Stimme mit.  
„Das frag ich mich auch. Ich konnte ja nicht wissen, das es dir hier so schlecht gefällt und du direkt wieder heim musst."  
Jack zuckte ignorant mit den Schultern.  
„Aber gut, ich kann dich nicht hier halten. GEH DOCH ENDLICH!" rief er wütend und verließ das Deck.  
Severus schaute ihm traurig hinter her, Jack verstand da offensichtlich was falsch und es würde mit Sicherheit lange dauern bis er die Wahrheit erkennen würde.  
Anscheinend war es Jack wohl ernst, er wollte wohl gar nicht mehr mit ihm zusammen sein, sonst hätte er die letzte nach nicht woanders geschlafen.  
Seufzend sank Severus in die Knie und starrte vor sich auf den Boden.


	20. Fesselspiele

Nach langer Zeit mal ein neues Kapitel... eeendlich!

Kapitel 19 - Fesselspiele

Severus saß ihn seiner Kajüte und war mit dem Zaubertrank beschäftigt. Seit dem Streit mit Jack war er nicht mehr aus der Kajüte raus gekommen, und dieser Streit lag nun schon 2 Wochen zurück und wurde von Tag zu Tag schlimmer. Keiner von beiden gab nach und der Rest der Crew hielt sich von beiden so gut es ging fern. Auch Ginny und Draco hielten sich von ihrem Zaubertrank Lehrer fern. Sie waren sehr froh das Gibbs ihn das Essen brachte.  
Beide standen sie oben an der Rehling und beobachteten das Meer, seit 2 Wochen waren sie nun schon wieder unterwegs und hatten seit dem kein Land mehr gesehen. „ Komm lass uns in unsere Kajüte gehen" meinte Darco und legte den Arm um Ginny und führte sie unter Deck.  
Ginny grinste in sich hinein. Es war mal wieder soweit, Draco wollte mal wieder Sex. Kaum waren sie in der Kajüte angekommen wollte er Ginny aufs Bett zerren. „ Nicht so stürmisch mein Lieber," meinte Ginny mit verführerischer Stimme.  
Bei diesen Worten hatte Ginny Draco aufs Bett geschubst, sich über ihn gebeugt und hatte jetzt Dracos Zauberstab in der Hand. (AN: Nein, nicht seinen eigenen)  
"Was machst du da?" Draco versuchte gleichgültig zu klingen, doch das misslang ihm komplett. Ginny grinste, als sie den beunruhigten Ton in seiner Stimme wahrnahm.  
"Ach, nur mal austesten wie standhaft du bist!!" Mit diesen Worten schwang sie den Zauberstab, murmelte einen unverständlichen Spruch und schon sah sich Draco an Armen und Beinen ans Bett gefesselt.  
"Da guckst du, oder? Du hast doch nicht im Ernst gedacht, dass ich dir die Kontrolle überlasse, oder?"  
Draco grinste nun auch: "Na dann zeig mal was du kannst!" Schon bei Dracos Worten hatte Ginny sich auf seine Hüften gesetzt und begann nun, ihm das Hemd aufzuknöpfen und von den Schultern zu streifen.  
Auch die restlichen Klamotten waren schnell entfernt und so lag Draco völlig unbekleidet vor ihr. Doch anstatt sich einigen, mittlerweile stark erregten Körperteilen Dracos zu widmen, begann Ginny nun sich selbst auszuziehen. Dabei fuhr sie sich immer wieder über ihre jetzt nackten Brüste und fing langsam an zu stöhnen. Als auch sie endlich nackt war, hatte Draco schon Schweißperlen auf der Stirn, sosehr erregte ihn Ginnys kleine Showeinlage. Doch um Erlösung betteln wollte er nicht. Stattdessen musste er mit ansehen, wie Ginny mit einem Finger in sich eindrang, den Kopf in den Nacken warf und sich so selbst zum Höhepunkt brachte. Draco glaubte zu sterben. Er musste sich beherrschen, nicht sofort und nur vom zuschauen zu kommen.  
Und auch Ginny schien zu denken, dass er nicht länger zapppeln brauchte. Und so zog sie ihren Finger aus ihr zurück und beugte sich nach vorne um Draco einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss zu geben. Dann sagte sie: "Jetzt wollen wir dich mal erlösen oder? Hier!" Sie hielt ihm ihren Finger vors Gesicht und Draco nahm ihn begierig in den Mund und leckte jeden Tropfen von ihr auf.  
Ginny hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit weiter unten auf Dracos Beinen platziert und beugte sich nun vor. Draco keuchte auf, als er fühlte, wie Ginny mit der Zunge über seine Männlichkeit fuhr.  
Ginny hielt Dracos Hüften aufs Bett gedrückt, damit er ihr nicht entgegenstoßen konnte, und machte sich daran, ihn ganz zu umschließen.  
Draco zuckte, und stöhnte noch lauter, als Ginny begann an seiner Erektion zu saugen. Da sie immer stärker saugte, dauerte es nur noch kurze Zeit, bis Draco mit einem lauten Schrei zum Höhepunkt kam. Er atmete schwer und konnte kaum noch sprechen, doch als er merkte, dass Ginny keine Anstalten machte von ihm abzulassen, brachte er gerade noch keuchend "Aah ... kann ... ich nicht ... 'ne kleine ... Pause?"  
Doch Ginny achtete nicht auf seine Worte sondern fuhr einfach weiter seine Länge auf und ab. Saugte daran, biss spielerisch hinein und ließ einfach ihre Zunge kreisen. Draco wand sich unter ihr hin und her. Seine Erektion hatte sich schon längst wieder aufgebaut und er stöhnte noch lauter als zuvor. Diesmal stoppte Ginny allerdings kurz bevor Draco kam und ließ von ihm ab. Ein enttäuschtes Stöhnen war die Antwort darauf.  
"Nana, wer ist denn hier so ungeduldig? Ich will schließlich auch meinen Spaß haben."  
Bei diesen Worten griff sie erneut Dracos Zauberstab und ließ die Fesseln verschwinden. Dann setzte sie sich rittlings auf Draco und ließ ihnl in sich eindringen.  
Beide stöhnten gleichzeitig auf und Draco, bereit die bisher unerreichbare Kontrolle zu ergreifen packte Ginny an den Hüften und drehte sie auf den Rücken.  
Draco begann sich langsam zu bewegen und nach einiger Zeit wurde ihr Rhythmus schneller. Der Raum war erhallt von lautem Stöhnen als die beiden sich diesmal gemeinsam zum Höhepunkt näherten.  
Draco stieß nun heftiger zu, traf damit in immer kürzeren Abständen, genau den Punkt, der Ginny bis an den Rand ihrer Ekstase brachte und mit einem letzten festen Stoß von Draco schwebte sie in den bis jetzt eindrucksvollsten Orgasmus den sie je erlebt hatte.  
Blitze durchzuckten ihren Körper, ihre Muskeln zogen sich zusammen und dadurch angetrieben kam Draco mit einem lauten Schrei im Paradies an.  
Er ergoss sich in Ginny und brach dann stöhnend und keuchend auf ihr zusammen!  
Das einzige was sie noch sagen konnten, war "WOW", bevor beide ins Land der Träume fielen.


End file.
